Bloody Roar 5 Versão em Português
by Kenji Ogami
Summary: Como poderia ser se Bloody Roar 5 fosse criado, mande reviews e opiniões
1. Capítulo 1

Bloody Roar 5

Esta ficção fala a respeito da vida dos personagens de Bloody Roar antes da chegada do novo Bloody Roar, o BR 5 e o próprio BR 5. Os personagens não são meus, pertencem a Hudson. Alguns personagens foram criados por mim.

Capítulo 1: Predecessor 

Três anos se passaram desde o incidente com Gaia o dragão e os terremotos, e toda a violência dos zoanthropes chegaram a um fim. O líder da W.O.C (World of Co-Existence), Yugo, continua com seu trabalho junto com seu amor, Alice; porém, a idéia dos zoanthropes vivendo em paz e o desaparecimento do cientista Busuzima, o Unborn e Reiji, são acontecimentos difíceis de se acreditar. Enquanto os outros, Kenji terminou a escola junto com Uriko, e os dois estão juntos.Nagi pode controlar sua bestalização e está morando no Japão sozinha no momento. Long se mudou para o Japão para ajudar Yugo e Alice com a W.O.C e ele também está morando sozinho. Gado está morando com sua recente esposa Jenny e com sua filha Shina ( Jane ) no Japão – ele preferiria morar com Long, mas seu pai não deixou isso acontecer, e ele está ajudando Yugo também, junto com Jane. A localização de Shenlong é desconhecida.

No Japão, a lua brilha na escuridão da noite, e o céu está limpo mostrando o brilho das belas estrelas que preenchem o espaço. Dentro do restaurante, dois jovens estão em um encontro.

"Como esta indo na W.O.C?" A garota de longos cabelos castanhos pergunta.

"Parece que os problemas acabaram, mas eu tenho um mal pressentimento à respeito disso," o garoto de roupa preta responde.

"Um mal pressentimento? " a garota pergunta preocupada.

"Esqueça isso, eu quero te ver feliz, ta bom?" O garoto diz.

"Você está certo, vamos aproveitar o encontro!" a garota sorri, demonstrando seu amor pelo garoto.

"Você sabe que eu te amo…Uriko," diz o garoto, tocando sua face, mas derrepente seu cellular toca e ele atende.

Andando a caminho de casa, duas pessoas estão pegando seus caminhos diferentes.

"Eu vou com você," o homem chinês oferece sua ajuda.

"Não se preocupe comigo, eu posso ir sozinha. E além disso, meu pai não iria gostar de te ver comigo a essa hora," A mulher loira responde.

"Estou preocupado com você, Jane," ele tenta convencê-la.

"Voce sabe que estamos finalmente em paz; os zoanthropes maus não estão mais aparecendo. Eu to bem Long!" ela diz, querendo deixá-lo despreocupado.

"Ta bom Jane, te vejo amanhã então. Não se esqueça de aparecer." Long diz com um olhar de preocupado.

"Eu estarei lá, tchau." Ela diz, e os dois andam em seus próprios caminhos sozinhos, saindo pelas ruas da cidade, de volta pra casa.

"Alô," Kenji diz no celular, "Irmão, qual o problema?" ele pergunta enquanto Uriko espera, curiosa para saber o que estava acontecendo. "Tudo bem, estarei lá," ele desliga o celular e guarda.

"Tem alguma…coisa de errado?" Uriko pergunta, enquanto a simpática e amável garota se preocupa com ele como sempre.

"Não é nada, não se preocupe. Era apenas meu irmão perguntando sobre você e eu. Ele diz que sua irmã está preocupada com você, e também sua mãe. Mas, parece que ele também precisa da minha ajuda," o garoto se levanta. "Desculpe Riko, Eu gostaria de ficar mais com você aqui, mas precisamos ir embora agora. Eu não vou te deixar ir pra casa sozinha."

Uriko se levanta também e os dois fazem seu caminho para casa. "Por que a pressa?" pergunta a garota, correndo junto com Kenji com sua mão direita agarrada por ele.

"Desculpe se estou te apressando…" o garoto para e beija a garota, e diz, "Acredite em mim, Eu te disse que eu tive um mal pressentimento e eu acho que alguma coisa muito horrível está acontecendo de novo.Eu posso sentir."

Ela o beija de volta antes de dizer, "Estamos juntos nesse caso, e não se esqueça disso."

"Eu não posso me perdoar se algo acontecer com você. Eu acho que é melhor pra você não continuar com a investigação na W.O.C.," ele diz, segurando sua mão direita de novo com sua mão esquerda e correndo para chegar até a casa dela e depois disso, voltar para sua própria casa sozinho.

Na residência Ogami…

"Não, Yugo, eu não posso deixar você ir sozinho!" exclama sua namorada.

"Eu não posso deixar Ryoho e Mana morrerem. Espere pelo meu irmão, por favor." Yugo responde para Alice, que não quer deixar seu namorado ir sozinho, mas ele saiu e a deixou sozinha na sala.

"Yugo!" Alice abre a porta e vai para a entrada da residência, onde Yugo começa a correr.

"Talvez nós dois não possamos vencer. Avise meu irmão e vá atrás dele, mas ele provavelmente não vai te esperar; você sabe como ele corre." Yugo diz, deixando seu amor.

Ryoho está na sua posição de luta contra um cara de cabelos broncos com olhos vermelhos que esta vestindo luvas de ninja, calça azul escuro, camisa vermelha, uma blusa preta e usando um cachecol preto.

"Você… Por que você quer lutar comigo?" o monge pergunta para o cara dos olhos vermelhos.

"Você ainda se lembra de mim?" o homem pergunta.

"Ryoho! Eu pedi ajuda para Yugo!" a Mana de doze anos diz.

"Eu aprendi a lutar com você, mas agora, eu luto o estilo ninjitsu," o intruso diz. O cara muda para sua posição de luta; "Terei que te mostrar o que eu posso fazer… esteja pronto." Estas foram as palavras do pupilo formado de Ryoho, e com um olhar frio em seus olhos, ele começa a luta, socando Ryoho, que se defende com seu braço direito.

"Se é isso que você quer, você terá!" Ryoho diz, jogando o braço de seu pupilo longe dele e o socando com o mesmo braço que usou para defender, mas seu ataque também foi defendido.

"Qual o problema?! Eu preciso saber o que está acontecendo!" Uriko exclama.

"Eu não sei, mas meu irmão disse que precisava da minha ajuda e eu conheço ele; provavelmente é um grande problema," explica Kenji e a beija de novo e diz, "Não se preocupe comigo."

"Espere!" grita a garota, preocupada com seu namorado enquanto ele começa a fugir, e logo, ela é deixada sozinha em casa.

(Será a volta do Unborn?) Kenji pensa enquanto corre pela cidade. Ele chega em casa e encontra Alice.

"Yugo foi para o templo; Ryoho está em perigo, " Alice avisa Kenji.

"Sua irmã está salva, e eu vou agora," são as únicas palavras de Kenji para Alice, então ele começa a correr de novo, dessa vez para o templo.

Enquanto isso, a luta no templo continua e Ryoho joga seu pupilo no chão. Depois disso, o pupilo pula e se levanta.

"Por que, Ryu? Por que você quer lutar comigo?" A questão veio do mestre.

"Você não é o único dragão no mundo, Mestre Ryoho…" o jovem garoto fala com um olhar misterioso e tenta atingir seu mestre de novo com um soco, mas Ryoho defende e soca ele o mandando para longe, Fazendo Ryu cair perto da entrada do templo.

"Eu sou Ryugan, o dragão da escuridão, " o pupilo diz sem qualquer medo contra seu próprio mestre depois que se levanta, e então ele joga uma bomba de gás no chão, desaparecendo e reaparecendo atrás de seu mestre para atingi-lo nas costas com ambas as mãos, o que faz com que Ryoho caia no chão perto da entrada onde seu pupilo estava.

"Você parece com meu irmão, sabia! Mas ele não é um cara mal," diz Yugo enquanto ele entra e fica em frente do Ryoho, preparando para protegê-lo. "Você está bem?" Ele pergunta a Ryoho.

"Desculpe… mas eu não poderia enfrentá-lo sem ajuda." Ryoho responde.

"Não precisa comentar. Eu o enfrento pra você," Yugo diz enquanto Ryugan anda até ele.

"Quem é você?" Ryugan para e pergunta para Yugo.

"Sou eu quem deveria perguntar isso. Quem é você?" Yugo responde com uma pergunta.

"Não é da sua conta," Ryugan responde Yugo friamente e com raiva.

"Uriko, você não estava com sua irmã?" sua mãe Mitsuko pergunta.

"Mãe! Não sabia que eu tava em um encontro?" Uriko tenta contar para sua mãe.

"Me deixa adivinhar, Kenji e sua irmã está com Yugo, Estou certa?" É como se sua mãe já soubesse de tudo que elas estavam fazendo.

"Eu acho que sim," uma resposta hesitante vem de Uriko. Só então, Alice anda até a sala.

"Irmã, o que está acontecendo?" A irmã preocupada pergunta para Alice.

"Yugo e Kenji estão indo para o templo do Ryoho para salvar a ele e Mana," Alice avisa sua irmã.

Yugo bate com as costas na parede e cai no chão, e o inimigo ri enquanto se prepara para derrotar Yugo.

"Ryu! Por que você está fazendo isso?" Ryoho grita para seu pupilo.

"Eu quero que você veja o dragão dentro de mim," Ryugan diz enquanto se prepara para derrotar Yugo.

Yugo se levanta; "Você não venceu… ainda."

A luta continua e Yugo tenta seus combos contra o ninjutsu de Ryu, mas ele falha de novo, caindo no chão.

"Fácil…" Ryugan diz como se Yugo não fosse nada para ele.

Yugo se levanta de novo; "Parece que terei que te mostrar meu verdadeiro poder…" e estas foram as últimas palavras que Yugo diz antes de sua bestalização. Após um flash de luz, um grande poder é solto.

"Então essa é a sua bestalização…" Ryugan diz calmamente enquanto o lobo se prepara para lutar.

"Eu não posso ficar aqui!" Sua irmã quer ajudar, mas ela não quer que ela corra perigo.

"Mas eu não posso levá-la comigo; estou tentando te proteger. Eu vou ajudar Yugo e Kenji," Alice diz para Uriko. As duas irmãs estão discutindo entre sí para salvar Ryoho e Mana e proteger Yugo e Kenji.

"Sua irmã está certa," diz a mãe de Uriko, e a garota sabe que ela não pode ir por causa de sua família, então ela tenta se acalmar na sala.

Enquanto isso, sua irmã deixa a casa, dizendo, "Eu voltarei logo."

(Finalmente…) Kenji pensa enquanto ele finalmente chega na entrada do templo, mas alguém aparece lá.

"Como suspeitei…" Kenji disse para a pessoa de cabelos prateados.

"O que você quer dizer? Eu nem entrei no templo ainda," o homem responde.

"Quê?! Então não era você?!" Kenji exclama em dúvida enquanto o homem se aproxima dele.

"Você quer dizer que tem outra pessoa aqui? O que você quer dizer com isso?" O homem o questiona.

"Meu irmão pediu minha ajuda porque Ryoho está em perigo," ele explica para o homem.

"Então, tem mais alguém fazendo meu trabalho," o homem diz enquanto ele começa a rir.

"Me deixe passar," ele ordena ao homem.

"Por que eu deixaria você entrar, para salvar seu irmão e Ryoho? Não, essa é a minha oportunidade, e você terá que me derrotar se quiser entrar, garoto. Ou deveria dizer, Bakuryu," ele zomba, e então os dois se preparam para lutarem entre sí.

"Xion!!" Kenji corre em sua direção, começando a luta.

Yugo ataca Ryugan, o derrubando, mas Ryugan se levanta.

"Estou tentando te derrotar usando somente minha forma normal," Ryugan diz.

"E desde quando você virou um zoanthrope, Ryu?" Ryoho perguntou ao seu púpilo, mas ele ignora seu mestre e continua lutando contra o lobo, e ele o derruba, fazendo Yugo voltar para sua forma normal.

(O que foi isso? Ele nem se bestalizou, e ainda…) Yugo sente um desespero, mas ele levanta de novo, tentando se bestalizar em lobo mais uma vez, mas ele falha.

"Sem energia?" perguntou Ryugan.

"Eu não sei como você fez isso, mas eu vou derrotá-lo. " Yugo diz enquanto se prepara para lutar de novo.

Xion cai no chão, e então diz enquanto se levanta, "Você cresceu mais forte. "

"Vamos Xion, vamos salvá-los!" Kenji tenta convencer Xion para ajudá-lo.

"Eu sou seu inimigo, não seu aliado!" Xion responde para Kenji.

"Não temos tempo pra isso. Não sabemos quem é o inimigo," Kenji tenta de novo.

"Talvez você esteja certo, melhor do que perder aqui." Xion diz com um sorriso em seu rosto.

(Eu venci?) Kenji pensa consigo mesmo.

Em um beco escuro, próximo ao templo...

Dois homens estão de pé nas sombras, falando a respeito de seu objetivo.

"Onde está o Unborn?" o homem com um chapéu de cowboy pergunta ao seu parceiro índio.

"Nós vamos pegar seu poder, mas primeiro, vamos para o nosso objetivo principal. O poder de Gaia será nosso," o homem índio fala com frieza.

"Como o chefe disse, uma nova organização está prestes a nascer." O homem cowboy man fala com sua mão direita em seu chapéu, tampando seus olhos.

Enquanto os dois entram, o índio conta a seu parceiro, "Talvez é hora da diversão."

"Irmão!" Kenji grita para Yugo, que está se preparando para derrotar seu jovem oponente.

"O que Xion esta fazendo aqui com você? " Yugo pergunta ao seu irmão, enquanto ele está temporariamente distraído da luta contra Ryugan.

"Hmph, hora de ir embora," he joga uma bomba de gás e desaparece como um ninja.

"Um ninja?" Kenji pergunta para Yugo surpreso.

"Ele fugiu!" Mana grita, avisando a todos.

"Então…eu acho que é hora de irmos embora também," Xion diz enquanto vai até a porta, mas quando ele abre, dois homens aparecem em sua frente.

"Você é Gaia ou o Unborn?" pergunta o cowboy, levantando seu chapéu.

"Quem são vocês dois?" o homem de cabelos prateados pergunta cautelosamente enquanto ele percebe que eles estão atrás dele.

"Eu posso sentir o poder; é provavelmente um deles," o índio conta a seu parceiro.

"Estou indo embora agora," Xion diz e se prepara para sair, mas os dois bloqueiam a entrada.

"Você não vai a lugar nenhum; precisamos do seu poder, Unborn," diz o índio e se prepara para lutar junto com seu parceiro.

"Por que vocês querem Gaia?" Kenji grita para os dois.

"Não é da sua conta, garoto. Você é muito fraco para nós," o cowboy responde, e é atingido por alguém atrás dele, caindo dentro do templo de fora.

"Quem é que você chamou de fraco?" A garota o desafia.

"Riko! Que que voce ta fazendo aqui?" Kenji pergunta pra sua namorada.

"Eu te salvei, garoto-toupeira! Não pode dizer obrigado?" Uriko grita respondendo, mas o Indio a pega pelo pescoço com seu braço direito como se ele fosse enforcá-la.

"Isso não é bom," Yugo murmura para sí mesmo.

"Xion! Faz alguma coisa!!" Kenji grita para Xion.

Xion bestaliza no Unborn and ataca o índio, jogando ele bem longe e salvando Uriko nesse ato. O cowboy se levanta e prepara para lutar contra o Unborn, enquanto Kenji corre para Uriko, que esta com falta de ar e arfando.

"Jack estava certo. Então, esse é o Unborn… Hora de usar minhas abilidades," o cowboy diz enquanto faz sua pose de luta para lutar no estilo de luta livre.

**Fim do Capítulo 1.**


	2. Capítulo 2

Bloody Roar 5

Bloody Roar 5

Eu agradeço a todos os meus leitores, Hikaru Aishifuji e Allan por mandarem reviews.

Capítulo 2: Perseguindo a presa

Fora do templo, o índio conhecido como Jack se levanta e começa a andar de volta para a entrada, quando ele percebe alguém o perseguindo, ele para e vira para ver a pessoa.

" Quem é você? " Alice pergunta a Jack enquanto ele observa a garota.

" Outra garota atrás de seu namorado eu presumo, estou certo? " Jack pergunta a Alice ignorando sua pergunta.

" O quê?! Quem é a outra garota? Uriko? " ela faz sua pose de luta tremendo apenas pensando a respeito de sua irmã e este misterioso homem.

" Você está com medo? Não se preocupe com nada, ela ainda está viva se meu parceiro não a matou ainda. " Jack pergunta e a avisa sobre Uriko.

" Se você veio aqui para interferir nos nossos planos, eu terei que matá-la também. " ele a ameaça mostrando superioridade.

" Me deixa passar. " Alice pede ao índio.

" Eu não vou te deixar entrar no templo, se prepare! " Jack grita enquanto se prepara para lutar.

Enquanto isso, o cowboy louro pega o Unborn e o joga em Yugo que cai com ele.

" Eu não sabia que o lendario Unborn era tão fraco, por que o chefe quer ele tanto assim? " O cowboy começa a provocar Xion enquanto ele e Yugo se levantam juntos, Xion esta de volta a sua forma normal.

" Quem é você? " Xion pergunta mais uma vez.

" Pode me chamar de Barry e você virá conosco. " O cowboy diz tocando em seu chapéu de novo.

" Quem é seu chefe? " Kenji pergunta a Barry andando e para na frente de sua namorada.

" Não posso te dizer criança, você não é diversão pra mim também. " Barry recusa revelar seu chefe para alguém que não é da organização.

" Agora, eu posso pegar dois passaros com apenas um tiro. O chefe ficará feliz em ver nosso trabalho e nossa organização ficará mais poderosa com Gaia em nosso controle. " Barry diz com um sorriso em seu rosto.

" O que você planeja fazer com Ryoho? " é a pergunta de Mana para Barry que está se preparando para lutar de novo.

" E quem é você? Não me diga que você é uma zoanthrope também. Ha ha, vocês são todos insetos comparados comigo! " Barry gaba-se de sua força.

" Foge pessoal, eu vou distraí-lo! " Mana grita para todos e bestaliza em uma ninetails, mas apenas com duas caldas ainda.

" O que você é? Uma raposa com duas caldas? " Bryan pergunta sarcasticamente e começa a rir.

" Eles estão atrás de mim também, esse é meu problema, essa é minha luta, você pode fugir com o monge e seus outros amigos, eu vou ficar para terminar com ele. " Xion conta a Mana mesmo quando ela está pronta para lutar.

" Irmão! Fuja com Ryoho e leve Uriko com você, eu não vou deixar os dois sozinhos contra esse Barry. " Kenji avisa seu irmão pedindo a ele para salvarem suas vidas.

Yugo, Uriko e Ryoho correm para a entrada enquanto Mana na sua forma bestalizada ataca Barry pulando nele. Barry atinge Mana com um soco a jogando na parede, nesse exato momento, Kenji aparece agaichado na frente dele o chutando no peito, mas ele falha, Barry bloqueou seu chute com as duas mãos jogando ele longe e quando sua guarda está baixa, Xion aparece o chutando e com isso, a entrada estava limpa para Yugo e os outros para fugirem.

Fora do templo, Yugo, Uriko e Ryoho encontram Jack parado em frente de Alice que está no chão inconsciente.

" Eu espero que vocês três sejam melhores que essa mulher, porque eu não vou pegar leve com você. " Jack diz enquanto faz sua pose de luta.

" Você vai se arrepender por isso. " Yugo faz o mesmo.

" Então você é um boxeador huhn? Vamos ver se o seu boxe se compara com as minhas artes marciais russas. " Estas são as palavras de Jack antes de provocar Yugo com uma pose aberta, na qual ele não poderia defender nenhum golpe de Yugo com a guarda baixa.

Yugo se move rapidamente e faz seu 'one-two' contra Jack que é facilmente defendido, e então ele finge que iria usar sua mão esquerda para atingi-lo com um soco e ao invés de fazê-lo ele faz um 'upper' com sua mão direita no queixo de Jack o forçando a cair.

" Irmã! " Uriko corre para sua inconsciente irmã.

" Uriko, leve Ryoho para sua casa, eu tomo conta de sua irmã. " o jovem Yugo pede a Uriko parecendo com um líder e um pouco mais maduro.

" Tudo bem. " responde Uriko pegando na mão de Ryoho e correndo para sua casa.

Dentro do templo, Barry ainda luta contra os três para concluir sua missão e levar Xion com ele.

" Agora estou gostando… " Barry pega seu chapéu do chão e o coloca de volta na cabeça.

" Eu acho que posso dar conta dele sozinho. " diz Xion enquanto se prepara para atacar.

" Eu estou ajudando Ryoho, não você. E lembre-se, estamos juntos nessa batalha porque não temos outra escolha, eu sugeria a você que corra porque eles querem você também, e isso pode ser um grande problema para todos se eles usarem o poder do Unborn, então foge. " Kenji para na frente de Xion como se estivesse o dando cobertura para fugir.

" Eles estão atrás de mim também e eu não gostaria de correr Bakuryu. " Xion explica para Kenji.

" Por que eu ainda uso esse codinome? Eu pensei que eu poderia viver em paz sendo Kenji pelo resto de minha vida, criar minhas crianças com a ajuda de Riko… " Kenji reclama.

" Vocês dois tem crianças? " pergunta Xion.

" Ainda não! " Kenji grita para Xion.

" Ninguém está pedindo a sua ajuda, então vá embora. " Xion anda na direção de Barry.

" O quê?! Se eles não estivessem aqui, você seria o nosso problema por causa de seus planos! " a briga começa.

" Eu quero lutar, pode ser Barry ou pode ser você, isso não importa para mim, você está pronto para me enfrentar? " Xion pergunta a Kenji.

" Você não pode resolver este problema sozinho! " Kenji avisa Xion sobre o perigo que ele poderia causar.

" Vocês dois já terminaram? " Barry pergunta cobrindo seus olhos com seu chapéu.

Mana tenta morder Barry pelas costas mas ele a percebe e a atinge de novo virando e dando um soco nela.

" Acho que vou terminar com a ninetails primeiro. " Barry vai até Mana que está no chão.

Kenji joga uma bomba de fumaça e aparece entre Barry e Mana atingindo Barry com suas duas mãos em um soco duplo o jogando no chão.

" Estamos na vantagem, três contra um. " Kenji avisa Barry enquanto ele se levanta.

" Você terá que me ouvir agora, tem outro cara la fora, eu quero que vocês vão até lá e ajudem Ryoho, eu luto contra Barry sozinho. " Xion insiste na idéia de lutar sozinho.

" Ta bom, vamos Mana. " Kenji chama Mana e os dois deixam o templo enquanto Barry pega Xion com um suplex.

Enquanto isso, Jack se levanta tonto depois de ter sido atingido no queixo e Yugo bestaliza em lobo.

" ( Esse cara não é tão fácil, eu o subestimei. ) " os pensamentos de Jack passa através de sua mente enquanto ele enxerga três lobos na sua frente.

Yugo ataca seu peito com um arranhão e ele cai de novo. " ( Minha visão estava ruim mas agora eu posso ver, ele bestaliza em um lobo para terminar essa batalha rapidamente depois daquele 'upper' no meu queixo ele teve tempo para me atingir de novo. ) " Jack pensa enquanto se levanta de novo.

" Venha, dessa vez irei te mostrar o quão forte eu posso ser apenas em minha forma humana. " diz Jack na sua pose de luta.

Yugo avança e Jack pega sua mão esquerda na hora certa o jogando para o outro lado no chão.

" Estou apenas começando! " Jack corre até Yugo e leva um soco no estomago e depois disso, Yugo o joga com um chute.

" Impressionante… " Jack se levanta de novo e Yugo faz seu movimento especial com socos flamejantes.

Kenji e Mana chegam.

" Irmão, você conseguiu! " Kenji se aproxima de seu irmão. " Onde está Uriko e Ryoho? " ele pergunta para Yugo " Eles estão salvos na casa dela, não se preocupe. Precisamos levar Alice para lá também, ela está inconsciente. " Yugo se aproxima de Alice.

A batalha entre Xion e Barry continua dentro do templo, Barry sorri enquanto observa seu inimigo e objetivo. Xion parece calmo e confiante.

" ( Estou tentando controlar o poder do Unborn, mas se algo der errado o Unborn vai me controlar e eu vou me diverter matando esse cara. ) " este é o pensamento de Xion sobre o poder do Unborn, como um portador para o Unborn ele pode ser controlado a qualquer hora que perder o controle do poder.

" Você não parece estar com medo, você está escondendo sua verdadeira força? " Barry pergunta com um suspiro de esperança que ele poderia se diverter um pouco mais.

" Eu não sou o único fazendo isso. " Xion responde enquanto a batalha continua e ele é atingido com um soco na cabeça o fazendo cair no chão.

Xion se levanta. " Eu devo acabar com sua vida insignificante. " essas são as palavras de Xion antes de pisar na cabeça de Barry e pular caindo com um chute que faz Barry cair no chão.

Barry puxa as pernas de Xion fazendo ele cair também, ele da um golpe de luta livre na perna direita de Xion enquanto ele se levanta.

" ( Eu só preciso esperar um pouco mais… ) " o pensamento de Xion sobre o verdadeiro poder de Unborn.

" Eu não sabia que você era tão persistente, por que você me quer? " Xion pergunta ao cowboy.

" O chefe nos disse sobre o seu poder secreto e sobre o de Gaia também, então nós só precisamos levá-lo a ele. " Responde Barry.

" E por que você obedece ordens? " pergunta Xion.

" Ele nos deu o poder dos zoanthropes, então nós devemos a ele nossa vida. " a explicação de Barry sobre eles serem experiências.

" Vocês são experiências de um cientista e devem a ele suas vidas…se você procura por poder, essa é uma boa desculpa, mas não a causa de ser seu escravo. " Xion tenta faze-lo mudar de idéia.

" O que você quer dizer? " Barry pergunta confuso.

" Eu quero dizer que deve ter mais do que isso para poupar a vida dele. " Xion continua.

" É uma rebelião contra os humanos com o poder de zoanthropes fortes em mãos, nosso chefe nos levará a vitória e poder. " Barry diz enquanto levanta seu chapéu.

Barry avança com um chute duplo no ar fazendo Xion cair no chão.

" Você entende agora? Esses zoanthropes bons são uma vergonha para nós, precisamos começar uma guerra contra os humanos e não viver em paz com eles. " Barry conta a Xion enquanto anda até ele.

" Agora eu preciso apenas te nocautear e levá-lo para o chefe. " diz Barry pulando em Xion com outra técnica de luta livre.

" Não pense que eu já estou derrotado. " Jack diz para Yugo for a do templo enquanto se levanta.

" Você nunca desiste? " diz Kenji enquanto Yugo está assustado.

" Como você pode sobreviver a isso apenas lutando em sua forma humana? " pergunta Yugo para Jack.

Yugo corre até Jack com outra combinação 'one-two' de boxe e dando o seu 'upper', mas Jack desvia do 'upper' dessa vez e Yugo vira rapidamente lhe dando um chute, que faz Jack cair de novo.

" Dessa vez é o seu fim. " Yugo diz enquanto vai até Alice de novo.

Barry se levanta e Xion começa a brilhar enquanto se levanta com um incrível poder.

" O que foi Barry, está com medo? " diz Xion antes de bestalizar no Unborn.

" Estou atrasado, o chefe ficará nervoso. " Barry diz protegendo seu corpo contra a intensa luz.

Atrás de Barry, Unborn aparece em um instante e o arranha com sua mão direita fazendo Barry se ajoelhar. Depois disso, o Unborn joga Barry na parede com um chute.

" Morto. " Unborn diz andando até a porta.

" Eu…não sabia…que eu teria que…mostrar isto a você. " diz Barry enquanto uma luz intensa cobre seu corpo.

" Você disse…que é o meu fim? " a verdadeira batalha está prestes a começar entre Yugo, Kenji e Mana contra Jack enquanto ele pergunta a Yugo sarcasticamente levantando-se de novo brilhando em uma bestalização.

" É tão vergonhoso usar este poder contra vocês insetos, mas vamos começar. " o índio diz enquanto seu corpo muda para uma nova forma, ele bestalizou em um centauro.

" Eu sou Jack, o Centauro. " diz Jack andando até Yugo.

Kenji beastaliza em toupeira e ataca Jack com suas garras.

" Isso machuca, mas eu não vou pegar leve com vocês mais. " Jack diz, e depois disso, o chuta longe de lá.

"Irmão! " Yugo grita tentando atacar Jack e recebe o mesmo golpe que seu irmão batendo com as costas em uma árvore.

" Agora a ninetails. " Jack ataca Mana com um chute fazendo com que sua bestalização se acabe, e ela cai inconsciente.

Kenji aparece em sua forma normal correndo e dando uma voadora no peito de Jack caindo depois por causa da forma de seu corpo.

" Não funcionou? " Kenji está confuse e Jack o pega pelo pescoço lhe dando um soco no estomago e o jogando no chão.

" Acabou? Ótimo, o chefe ja está esperando demais. Droga! Eu não sei onde está Gaia! " diz Jack enquanto Yugo o soca na parte de cavalo da forma de seu corpo.

" Você ainda está consciente? " Jack sorri e faz o mesmo que fez com Kenji, o pegando pelo pescoço e lhe dando um soco no estomago jogando ele no chão.

Dentro do templo, Barry bestaliza no Minotauro.

Unborn e Minotaur começam uma luta mas Unborn ainda é mais forte jogando Minotauro para cima, fazendo um combo de socos nele enquanto ele está no chão e o joga na parede de novo. Unborn segue o Minotauro e faz seu movimento especial nele fazendo Xion cair inconsciente depois da batalha enquanto Barry volta para sua forma normal e cai.

" Eu venci… " Barry diz quando Jack entra no templo na sua forma de centauro.

" Trabalho feito? " pergunta Jack enquanto se aproxima de Barry.

" Não me diga que você teve que bestalizar. " Barry diz para Jack.

" É claro, três contra um é uma batalha difícil. " Jack diz pegando Xion.

" Vamos sair daqui. " diz Barry se levantando e deixando o templo com Jack.

" Mãe temos visita! " a garota diz entrando na sala com Ryoho. Mitsuko chega na sala.

" Este é Ryoho, o monge que eu te contei. " Uriko diz para sua mãe.

" Prazer em conhecê-lo, eu sou Mitsuko, mãe de Uriko. " diz Mitsuko sorrindo.

" Eu sou Ryoho, um monge que tem o poder de Gaia selado dentro do corpo. " Ryoho conta para Mitsuko enquanto ela se lembra de Alice.

" E onde está sua irmã? " Mitsuko pergunta.

" Eu vou voltar agora para ver se todos estão bem, por favor deixe Ryoho ficar aqui por um tempo. " Uriko diz correndo para a rua.

" Desculpe pelo incômodo… " Ryoho começa mas é interrompido por Mitsuko.

"Não se preocupe com isso, apenas me explique o que está acontecendo no templo. " a mulher pergunta.

" Dois homens entraram no templo obedecendo ordens de um chefe para me capturar e obter o poder de Gaia. " Ryoho conta para ela.

" O quê?! Então eles estão atacando o templo?! " Mitsuko fica assustada.

" Eu não queria atrapalhar vocês todos mas eu precisava de ajuda. " Ryoho explica.

Uriko esta a caminho para o templo enquanto ela ouve um som de galope…

**Fim do Capítulo**** 2.**


	3. Capítulo 3

Bloody Roar 5

Bloody Roar 5

Eu agradeço a todos os meus leitores. Por favor me mandem um review, eu agradeço a todos por isso, sua opinião é importante.

Capítulo 3: Desaparecimento

Em seu caminho para o templo, Uriko se encontra com Barry e Jack na sua forma de centauro carregando Xion inconsciente. A escuridão da noite preenche o ar e Jack da Xion para Barry carregá-lo.

" Suas ordens eram de pegar o Unborn e você conseguiu, minhas ordens eram de pegar Gaia e eu não consegui. A garota sabe onde ele está. " o centauro diz para seu parceiro que já completou seu objetivo e não pode mais lutar.

"…Um…centauro?! " Uriko entra em panico enquanto ela observa Jack na sua forma de besta e Xion inconsciente com Barry.

" Ta bom, é toda sua. " Barry diz para seu parceiro e continua andando.

" Por que a pressa? Isto irá acabar rapidamente. " diz Jack vendo seu parceiro o deixando sozinho.

Barry para e vira atrás de Uriko.

" Você nos contará onde está Ryoho? " Jack pergunta para Uriko.

" Não… " diz Uriko com um olhar de assustada.

" O que acha se eu te torturar? " Jack diz para Uriko enquanto uma mulher loura aparece vestindo uma capa preta.

" Isso seria bom, se você me deixar fazer isso. " a mulher responde para Jack.

" Marie! O que você está fazendo aqui? " pergunta Jack para a mulher.

" Bem, se não é a francesa. " Barry diz se virando.

" Você pode não saber mas minhas ordens são de pegar essa garota, Uriko certo? " diz Marie olhando para Uriko.

" Sim, por que você me quer? " Uriko diz se virando par aver a mulher da capa preta.

" Você será uma de nossas armas contra os bons zoanthropes e os humanos. " diz Marie para Uriko.

" O quê?! Essa pequena garota? " pergunta Jack.

" Um poder está dormindo dentro dela, a encarnação de Uranus. " Marie explica.

" A lendaria Uranus?! " pergunta Barry

" Sim, e não se preocupe com isso, eu perguntarei a ela sobre Gaia também, mas se ela não nos contar… " Marie diz e é interrompida por Jack.

" Droga Marie! Se você quer que ela fale você não pode contar a ela que você irá levá-la para o chefe de qualquer jeito. " Jack reclama.

" Hehe, você está certo! " Marie diz rindo.

" Tarde demais. " diz Barry.

Uriko começa a fugir na direção do templo.

" Qual o problema dela? Cavalos correm mais rápido do que humanos. " Jack diz enquanto Marie começa a bestalizar.

" Ela é minha, eu não preciso da sua ajuda Jack, eu tenho que completar meu próprio objetivo. " a luz brilhante preenche seu corpo.

Uma hora depois…Alice acorda e ela acorda todos e todos eles vão para a casa dela.

" Alice! Você está bem? " sua mãe pergunta preocupada.

" Não se preocupe comigo, nós tivemos uma luta difícil e os outros estão mais machucados do que eu. " Alice responde sua mãe enquanto ela ve Ryoho.

" Então Ryoho está a salvo, onde está Riko? " pergunta Kenji para Mitsuko.

" O quê?! Ela não está com vocês? " Mitsuko pergunta com medo de que alguma coisa possa ter acontecido com ela.

" O que quer dizer? " Kenji pergunta para Mitsuko.

" Ela saiu de casa mais de uma hora atrás e ela não voltou. " Mitsuko responde.

" O quê?! " Kenji se desespera.

" Acalme-se irmão, eu sei que é difícil mas pelo menos eles não conseguiram o poder de Gaia. " Yugo diz para seu irmão.

" Você quer que eu me acalme?! " Kenji responde nervoso.

" Eles provavelmente voltarão para Gaia, teremos uma chance de pegar Uriko de volta. " Yugo diz colocando sua mão no ombro de seu irmão e então Alice senta no sofá.

" Foi tudo culpa minha, se eu tivesse ficado aqui ao invest de ir ao templo eu poderia ter vigiado ela. " Alice diz triste.

" E quem é essa garota? " Mitsuko pergunta para Alice olhando para Mana.

" Ela é a ninetails que nós lhe contamos. " Alice responde sua mãe.

" Você pode ficar aqui, o quarto de Uriko é seu enquanto eles estiverem atrás de você. " Alice diz para Mana.

" Ryoho, você vem conosco. " Yugo diz deixando a casa.

" Ally, não se culpe. " Yugo diz para Alice enquanto ele tristemente fecha a porta indo embora com seu irmão e Ryoho.

" É uma organização mãe, dois deles nos atacaram, um chamado Barry e o outro chamado Jack. Yugo me contou que a bestalização deles são Minotauro e centauro. " explica Alice para sua mãe.

" E o que aconteceu? " Mitsuko pergunta.

" Xion disapareceu e agora Uriko… " Alice diz enquanto ela olha para o chão.

Na residência dos Ogami…Ryoho entrou no quarto onde ele vai passar a noite enquanto Yugo tenta falar com seu irmão.

" Irmão, eu sei como… " Yugo começa a falar e é interrompido.

" …Você está se sentindo. E sim, eu me sinto como um ninja fraco que não pode salvar sua própria namorada. " Kenji diz entrando em seu quarto e se deitando em sua cama.

" ( É inútil, eu não posso animá-lo… eu não acho que possamos vencer nessa situação. ) " Yugo pensa indo para seu quarto.

Trinta minutos depois…

" ( Eu não consigo dormir…de qualquer forma, quem era aquele ninja? ) " Kenji pensa na cama se lembrando da última luta que ele teve.

" ( Ele era muito poderoso…eu acho que até mesmo Kohryu iria perder para ele…eu preciso de poder para proteger aqueles que são importantes para mim. ) "

O quarto de Kenji está totalmente escuro e a janela está aberta, a lua cheia na lua é facilmente vista por Kenji que lembra de sua vida ninja. Yugo finalmente dorme depois de algum tempo pensando na dura noite que ele teve, mas Ryoho ainda está acordado.

" ( É tudo minha culpa, se eu não tivesse o poder de Gaia Uriko estaria livre, e não com eles. O que eu deveria fazer? Eles não podem obter o poder de Gaia, então Yugo e os outros vão me proteger. ) "

Já passou da meia-noite. Na floresta, as corujas são facilmente vistas e o uivo dos lobos são facilmente ouvidos, as árvores tremem por causa da ventania enquanto sons de shuriken atingindo troncos alvos ecoam dentro da grande área aberta usada para treino.

" ( Minha mira não está perfeita ainda, como eu posso vencer contra meus inimigos com esse desempenho? ) " o ninja pensa enquanto testa suas habilidades e tenta ficar mais forte.

" Treinando duro? " outro ninja pergunta enquanto entra na área.

" Você! O que você quer comigo? " Kenji diz para Ryugan.

" A pergunta correta é…O que você está fazendo na minha area de treinamento? " diz Ryugan para Kenji.

" Então essa area é sua… " Kenji diz andando em sua direção.

" Por que você atacou Ryoho? Qual o seu propósito? " Kenji pergunta para Ryugan e para na sua frente.

" Ryoho foi meu mestre, eu estava apenas testando meu novo poder contra ele, eu não sou mal, como eu poderia matar meu próprio mestre? " Ryugan conta para Kenji.

" Então, isso significa que somos amigos agora. " diz Kenji para Ryugan.

" O que aconteceu? Você parece desapontado, e por que ainda está acordado? Você deveria estar dormindo agora…eu já estou acostumado a treinar essa hora. " Ryugan diz para Kenji tentando entendê-lo.

" Minha namorada desapareceu, parece que uma organização a levou, só não sei o porquê. " Kenji diz.

" Você os enfrentou? " pergunta Ryugan.

" Eu enfrentei um deles, eles eram dois mas o que eu enfrentei, bestalizou em um centauro e venceu facilmente contra Mana, meu irmão e eu. " Kenji explica para Ryugan.

" Você provavelmente está se achando um inútil. Você não sabe que eu sou um zoanthrope também, eu poderia te ajudar, eu poderia te treinar, o que me diz? " diz Ryugan.

" Eu aceito, obrigado pela ajuda, eu preciso te apresentar-. " Kenji começa mas é interrompido.

" Não, eu tenho que te pedir um favor, não conte a ninguém a respeito de mim. " Ryugan diz para Kenji.

" Por que? " Kenji pergunta.

" Porque se você contar, meu mestre vai querer que eu me torne um monge de novo e voltar para o templo. Eu sou um ninja agora, ele não vai entender isso. " Ryugan conta.

" Se você diz assim…sem problemas, eu não contarei a ninguém. " Kenji diz.

" Você irá salvá-la, acredite em mim. " Ryugan diz fazendo sua pose de luta.

" … " Kenji se prepara para lutar.

Barry, Jack e Marie entra em uma mansão onde Jack volta para sua forma normal de novo. Xion e Uriko são deixados no sofá, existem mais pessoas se escondendo no escuro, elas são vistas como sombras enquanto um homem mascarado usando uma capa preta desce as escadas.

" Entendo, a missão foi completada, mas onde está o monge com o poder de Gaia? " diz o homem.

" Desculpa chefe, mas a garota sabe onde ele está. " Jack diz para o chefe.

" Eu fiz o que me foi dito. " diz Barry.

" Eu também, nós temos a garota com o poder da Uranus e o Unborn. " Marie diz para o chefe.

" É hora de fazer as experiências, enquanto os outros, vocês sabem onde me encontrar. " o chefe diz se virando.

" Barry e Marie, eu quero que vocês dois peguem os dois e venham comigo. " diz o chefe enquanto ele sobe as escadas.

" Enquanto a nós? " pergunta um homem escondido no escuro.

" Vocês…eu tenho algumas tarefas para vocês. " diz o chefe se virando de novo e olhando para os outros membros da organização.

" O que eu faço? " Jack pergunta ao chefe.

" Existem mais zoanthropes lendários no mundo, você é um sucesso de experiência. Você vai esperar até a hora chegar, e quando a hora chegar você vai atrás de Gaia de novo. " o chefe diz para Jack.

Já é de dia, no castelo, quatro homens estão jogando cartas em uma mesa enquanto o velho espera com suas mãos cruzadas assistindo o jogo.

" Vinte e um! " diz o jovem com uniforme amarelo.

" Vossa alteza, não acha que já é hora de parar? " o velho diz para o jovem.

" Ganesha, você sabe que eu não gosto de apenas esperar que alguma coisa aconteça sentado no trono. " o jovem diz para Ganesha.

" Vossa alteza estava muito feliz com aquele torneio de zoanthropes não estava? " Ganesha pergunta ao príncipe.

" É bom ver novos zoanthropes e conhecer pessoas novas, nós vivemos em paz e infelizmente senhorita Uriko não está conosco. " Cronos diz para Ganesha.

" Fantastico! Adorei a idéia! " Cronos diz se levantando da cadeira.

" O que quer dizer vossa alteza? " Ganesha pergunta para Cronos.

" Um novo torneio, podemos convencer alguns zoanthropes para morar no reino. " diz Cronos.

" Eu tenho que te contar uma coisa vossa alteza. " um amigo de Cronos diz à ele.

" O que é Alcides? " Cronos pergunta para seu amigo.

" Eu sou um zoanthrope também. " diz Alcides.

" O quê?! " Cronos o questiona.

" Se você está fazendo um novo torneio, estou dentro. " Alcides diz para Cronos.

" Eu também vossa alteza. " Ganesha diz.

" Guarda-costas, você sabe o que fazer. " diz Cronos para Ganesha.

" Como deseja vossa alteza, os convites serão feitos. " Ganesha diz.

" O quê?! Uriko desapareceu?! " Long diz dentro da W.O.C onde ele, Jane, Alan Gado, Jenny, Kenji, Alice e Yugo estão discutindo sobre os novos zoanthropes.

" Me desculpe Long, eu falhei como irmã, você é o mestre dela e talvez você poderia tê-la protegido. " Alice diz triste.

" … " Kenji olha para o chão apenas se lembrando do que aconteceu na última noite.

" Um ninja misterioso que fugiu, um zoanthrope cowboy e um centauro… " Jenny diz com suas mãos cruzadas. " O que faremos agora? " ela pergunta.

" Nós teremos que procurar por todos os zoanthropes, precisaremos de mais ajuda para achar o abrigo deles. " Yugo diz.

" Você é o líder, nós o encontramos e você nos ordena o que fazer. " diz Alice para seu namorado.

" Com mais zoanthropes nos ajudando a nossa chance de resgatar Uriko será maior. " diz Yugo.

" Precisamos saber quais são os objetivos da organização e pará-los. " Alan diz e um celular toca.

" É o meu. " Alan atende o celular. " Alô. " diz Alan andando. " Com licença. " ele diz para Yugo deixando a sala.

" Xion foi derrotado pelo outro zoanthrope? " Jane pergunta.

" Nós não sabemos, talvez ele venceu contra o outro e perdeu contra o centauro, ou talvez ele venceu contra os dois e seqüestrou Uriko. I Dúvido que ele venceu contra os dois mas existe uma possibilidade. " diz Yugo.

Kenji vai até a porta. " Onde você está indo? " Yugo pergunta para seu irmão.

" Você está procurando por zoanthropes para pedir ajuda, qual é a probabilidade que eles vão aceitar e nos ajudar? Eles tem seus próprios problemas e provavelmente são ocupados também, então você apenas procura por eles como se eles fossem obrigados a trabalhar como super heróis como nós por causa de seus poderes. Desculpa irmão, eu não posso ficar aqui parado e não fazer nada, eu vou treinar. " Kenji diz deixando a sala.

" Onde estão Ryoho e Mana? " pergunta Long para os outros.

" Mana está na minha casa, ela é minha nova irmã e da Uriko enquanto Ryoho está na casa do Yugo. " Alice diz.

" Eu acho que o garoto está certo Yugo, o que iremos fazer? " Jenny pergunta para Yugo.

" Meu irmão tem uma razão. Vamos pedir ajuda de outro jeito. " diz Yugo enquanto Alan entra na sala.

" Onde está Kenji? " Alan pergunta.

" Perdoe meu irmão, ele foi para seu treino. " Yugo diz.

" Ele não é o único preocupado, eu sou a irmã dela. " diz Alice.

" Bem, você pode contar para ele depois, eu tenho novidades. " Alan conta para todos.

" Que novidades querido? " pergunta Jenny.

" Melhor serem boas novidades. " Jane diz.

" Não é bom, nem ruim. Depende do ponto de vista. " diz Alan.

" Pode ser mais claro? " Long diz para Alan.

" Eu recebi uma ligação do Reino dos Zoanthropes, o mesmo lugar onde ocorreu o torneio dos zoanthropes e o lugar onde o príncipe Cronos e seu guarda-costas Ganesha vivem. " Alan explica.

" Alguma coisa aconteceu? " diz Jane.

" Não. " Alan diz.

" E o quê o príncipe Cronos iria querer falar com você? " Yugo pergunta.

" Para ser mais claro, ele está planejando fazer outro torneio. " Alan conta para todos.

" O quê?! Por que? " Yugo tenta entender.

" Eu não sei o porquê, mas eu contei para ele sobre os mals zoanthropes e ele quer ajudar, essa é uma grande chance que temos de encontrar e derrotá-los. " Alan diz.

" Nós espalhamos a notícia sobre o torneio, e alguns zoanthropes entram no torneio para nos ajudar contra os zoanthropes mals que querem Gaia, é o melhor lugar para esconder Ryoho, e quando eles descobrirem, eles irão atrás dele. " Yugo diz para todos.

**Fim do Capítulo**** 3.**


	4. Capítulo 4

Bloody Roar 5

Bloody Roar 5

I thank all my readers, Tiger5913, ariescelestial, Francisco Devilman Warrior for reviewing it. And for the other readers, please send me a review, I thank you all for that, your opinion is important.

Capítulo 4: A contagem regressiva começa

Na W.O.C, Yugo, Alice, Gado, Jenny, Jane e Long ainda estão discutindo sobre seus planos.

" Tudo certo, Yugo, estou contando com você, faça a propaganda e tudo, eu irei avisar sobre o torneio na TV. " diz Alan indo até a porta. " E mais uma coisa, todos vocês, treinem muito duro, o torneio começa no próximo mês. " Alan diz deixando a sala com Jenny o seguindo. " tchau. " diz Jenny fechando a porta.

" Hora de férias, um mês para treinar e ir para a ilha. " Yugo diz.

" Estou indo. " diz Jane andando até a porta e se virando. " Vamos salvar sua irmã Alice. " últimas palavras de Jane enquanto ela deixa a sala com Long. " Você se esqueceu de mim? " Long diz para Jane parando na porta. " Alice, sua irmã é importante pra mim também, ela é minha aluna. E mais uma coisa, somos todos uma família. " Long consola Alice e se prepara para ir. " Obrigada Long. " diz Alice enquanto Long acena para ela fechando a porta.

" Eu sei como você está se sentindo mas Mana e Ryoho vão tomar a sua dor se eles a verem triste, tente dar a Mana alguma diversão. Oito horas, te vejo no restaurante, vamos ter um jantar. " Yugo diz depois de beijá-la. " Você está me convidando para um encontro? " Alice pergunta.

" Sim é um encontro. " Yugo diz para ela e deixa a sala.

Na mansão, a misteriosa organização está reunida de novo, mas o chefe, Barry e Marie não estão com eles. Todos os membros estão vestindo terno preto com gravata preta e uma camisa branca, exceto um deles que está sem gravata e com seu terno preto desabotoado; eles estão todos de óculos de sol preto e um homem de cabelos prateados está sentado em uma cadeira em frente de um computador, que é o que está sem gravata e com seu terno preto aberto. Uma mulher ruiva está assistindo TV.

" Melhor avisar o chefe… " diz a mulher.

" Qual o problema Carla? " pergunta o russo ruívo que começa a assistir a TV atrás do sofá.

" O Reino dos Zoanthropes está prestes a fazer outro torneio. " diz Carla.

" Ele está online, eu vou contar a ele. " diz o homem de cabelo prateado que está no computador.

" Eu quero lutar de novo. " Jack diz enquanto anda até o computador.

" Não se preocupe, como você pensa que eu estou sentindo? Eu gosto de matar e meu objetivo é de trazer outro zoanthrope para a ZNG. " diz o homem de cabelo prateado.

" Voce pode matar humanos, quando o chefe lhe dar permissão. " Jack diz.

" O que o chefe respondeu? " Carla pergunta para o homem de cabelo prateado.

" Ele quer Jack, Steve, nosso espião e eu para entrar no torneio. " says o homem de cabelo prateado com júbilo.

" Isso é óbvio. " diz o homem louro.

" Pelo menos você já tem uma missão Steve. " diz o chinês para o homem louro chamado Steve.

" Enquanto a nós? " pergunta o russo ruivo.

" Espere um momento, vou perguntá-lo. " responde o homem de cabelo prateado.

" por que não podemos atacar Alan Gado? Ele fez uma aliança com os humanos, então ele é nosso inimigo. " diz o russo.

" Acalme-se Zangief, não podemos fazer nada até o chefe nos ordenar. " Carla diz.

" O chefe disse: Eu quero que os outros vão atrás de seus respectivos objetivos, Denis será o líder de vocês enquanto eu não estiver presente. "

" Como eu esperava. " diz o homem de cabelo azul com um sorriso em seu rosto.

" Aqui vamos nós de novo, nosso líder é um orgulhoso. " diz o inglês.

" Eu não sou o único, e você sabe disso Marcus. " diz o homem de cabelo azul Denis.

" Pelo menos eu vou entrar em ação, e a sua função como líder é de ficar aqui. " Marcus diz para Denis.

" Desde que você é o contagioso, ou talvez uma falha experimental. " Dante provoca Marcus.

" O chefe disse que minha bestalização é uma arma poderosa contra os humanos e os zoanthropes bons, eles podem se tornar nossos aliados através desse poder. " Marcus diz para Denis.

" Não vamos chegar a lugar nenhum com essa discussão, e como um líder eu tenho que começar meu dever. " Denis diz pensando no que fazer.

" Nós realmente temos que usar este uniforme? " o homem de cabelo prateado pergunta.

" É uma ordem do chefe. " diz Jack para ele.

No ginásio, Yugo está socando o saco de pancadas com suas luvas de boxe treinando para o torneio. O treinador chega no ginásio e vai até Yugo.

" Que surpresa. Está de volta para o boxe? " o treinador pergunta para Yugo.

" Treinador! Desculpe, eu preciso de sua ajuda mas é para uma boa causa. " Yugo conta ao treinador.

" O que você quer dizer? " ele pergunta para Yugo.

" Eu vou entrar no torneio dos zoanthropes e preciso da sua ajuda. " Yugo diz para o treinador.

" Agora eu entendi, você está indo para o Reino dos Zoanthropes para lutar de novo, vamos fazer um sparring. " o treinador diz para ele.

" E quem é meu adversário? " pergunta Yugo para seu treinador.

" John! Venha aqui! " o treinador chama um de seus lutadores.

" Esse é Yugo. Yugo, esse é John. " o treinador apresenta John para Yugo.

" Prazer em conhecê-lo. " John diz para Yugo.

" Prazer em conhecê-lo também. " Yugo diz.

" Vocês dois vão entrar no torneio então será divertido assistir vocês dois lutarem. " o treinador diz e chama outro lutador para ser o juíz.

" Outro zoanthrope boxiador? " Yugo pergunta para John.

" Sim, eu sei que você é o líder da W.O.C, é muito bom ter um amigo zoanthrope, você é o primeiro. " diz John entrando no ringue e colocando suas luvas de boxe.

Yugo vai para o ringue e o juiz aparece.

" Boxe! " o juiz grita e a luta começa.

Os dois começam a se mover para o centro e a trocar olhares, John entra na sua pose de luta de 'peek a boo' com suas luvas na boca e movendo seu corpo de um lado para o outro em um ritmo de luta. John começa usando seu punho esquerdo fazendo jabs enquanto Yugo desvia dos ataques.

" ( Não posso subestimá-lo, ele está medindo a distância entre nós com jabs. ) " Yugo pensa enquanto desvia dos jabs.

Ele agacha por baixo do braço esquerdo de John durante um jab e se levanta fazendo seu famoso 'one-two' contra John. John defende os ataques de Yugo enquanto Yugo começa usando seu 'upper' usando seu punho direito.

" ( O quê?! Um upper tão cedo! ) " John pensa e é atingido pelo upper de Yugo no queixo.

" Caiu! " o juiz grita.

" Um! Dois! Três! " o juiz começa a contagem regressiva.

" ( Estou tonto…aquele upper realmente me afetou. ) " John pensa tentando se levantar.

" Quatro! Cinco! Seis! " o juiz continua a contagem regressive e John se levanta.

" Pode continuar? " o juiz pergunta para ele.

" Sim. " John diz retornando para sua posição de luta.

" Boxe! " o juiz grita e Yugo avança com jabs. John começa a desviar de seus ataques.

" ( Agora é a minha vez. ) " John pensa enquanto ele agacha por baixo do braço esquerdo de Yugo preparando um direto de direita.

" ( Direto de direita! ) " Yugo pensa rápido mas ele não se move a tempo e é atingido pelo direto de direita do John caindo no chão.

" Caiu! " o juiz grita e começa a contagem regressiva. " Um! Dois! Três! "

Yugo tenta se levantar e balança rapidamente sua cabeça e finalmente se levanta.

" Pode continuar? " o juiz pergunta para Yugo.

" Sim. " Yugo responde.

" Boxe! " o juiz grita e a batalha continua.

John começa com uma combinação de 'one-two' e Yugo começa a desviar.

" ( Ele é mais rápido do que parece. ) " pensa Yugo.

Yugo faz um 'hook' e John agacha desviando do ataque e prepara um 'upper' com seu punho direito.

" ( Ele desviou?! ) " Yugo pensa e o gongo soa.

" Fim do primeiro round! " o juiz grita e os dois voltam para seus respectivos corners.

" Você está se sentindo bem? " o treinador pergunta para Yugo.

" Ele não é um novato. " diz Yugo.

" Ele tem uma força destrutiva, é melhor evitar seu punho direito, faz um bom tempo desde que você não luta. " o treinador de Yugo diz pra ele.

" Para falar a verdade, eu tive que lutar ontem e não foi o meu melhor resultado. " Yugo diz para o treinador.

" Você acha que pode contra ele? " o treinador pergunta.

" Vou tentar o meu melhor. " Yugo diz.

" O que você acha? " o treinador de John pergunta a ele.

" Eu achava que ele fosse melhor do que isso, eu posso vencer. " John diz para seu treinador.

" Bom, você tem que tomar cuidado e evitar os 'uppers' dele que vem depois do 'one-two'. " o treinador de John dá a ele um conselho.

" Auxiliares fora! " o juiz grita.

" Estou contando com você. " o treinador de John diz para ele deixando o ringue.

" Round 2, boxe! " o juiz grita e o gongo soa de novo começando o segundo round.

Os dois vão para o centro do ringue para começar o segundo round. John e Yugo começam a usar jabs no mesmo tempo transformando a batalha em um 'in-fight'. Os dois estão desviando de seus ataques por um tempo e então eles se atingem no mesmo tempo no rosto.

" ( Eu posso sentir o peso se seus socos, eu começo a pensar que tipo de zoanthrope ele é. ) " Yugo pensa enquanto é atingido.

" ( Ele provavelmente não luta ja faz um longo tempo, essa é minha oportunidade. ) " esses são os pensamentos de John.

Yugo começa a distanciar enquanto John avança com jabs até ele tocar nas cordas. Um homem vestindo terno preto entra no ginásio e senta em uma cadeira para assistir a luta.

" Não se distancie! Ataque-o! " o treinador de Yugo grita para ele.

Yugo se move em volta de John e é atingido com um direto de direita, mas ele defende com as duas mãos.

" ( Ele quebrou minha guarda! ) " Yugo fica assustado enquanto ele vê a força.

" ( É a minha chance! ) " John pensa avançando e fazendo um 'smash' com seu punho esquerdo atingindo Yugo que é jogado no chão.

" Caiu! " o juiz grita e começa a contagem regressiva de novo. " Um! Dois! Três! "

" O que você está fazendo?! Levante-se! " o treinador de Yugo começa a gritar para ele.

" ( Eu não pude evitar Xion de ser capturado, e por causa disso, Uriko foi pega pela organização. Como eu posso salvá-la agora? Como Alice vai olhar para mim quando eu lutar no torneio e se eu falhar da mesma forma que estou falhando hoje? Como meu irmão e Alice podem ficar felizes de novo? ) " Yugo pensa quase inconsciente.

" Quatro! Cinco! Seis! " o juiz continua a contagem regressiva.

" ( Eu acho que vou pedir a ajuda de John contra aquela organização. Desculpa pessoal, eu não sei se posso continuar vencendo. ) " os pensamentos de Yugo continuam junto com a contagem regressiva.

" Se você quer vencer aquele torneio você tem que se tornar o Yugo que eu conheci! " o treinador de Yugo grita para ele.

" ( O que eu estou fazendo? O treinador está certo. Quando eu comecei a lutar boxe eu era muito persistente, eu aprendi que se eu quiser algo eu tenho que me levantar toda vez que eu cair, não importa a condição. ) " Yugo finalmente percebe a condição de vencer.

" Sete! Oito! Nove! " o juiz continua e Yugo finalmente se levanta.

" Pode continuar? " o juiz pergunta para Yugo.

" Sim. " ele responde com um olhar diferente em seus olhos.

" Boxe! " o juiz grita e John avança de novo juntamente com Yugo.

" ( Agora ele está pronto, eu posso ver o Yugo que conheço. ) " o treinador de Yugo pensa e a luta continua.

Yugo faz varias sequencias de 'one-two' e John desvia dos ataques mas ele não acha nenhum jeito de atacar porque Yugo não deixa nenhuma abertura.

" Bom! Continue assim! " o treinador de Yugo grita para ele.

" John! É hora de você terminar. " o treinador de John grita para ele.

John tenta atingir Yugo com seu punho esquerdo…

" ( Agora! ) " Yugo pensa tentando um contra ataque e ele consegue fazer isso bem atingindo John que cai no chão.

" Caiu! " o juiz grita e começa a contagem regressiva. " Um! Dois! Três! "

" ( Se eu me levantar eu venço, Yugo não sabe o que o aguarda. ) "

" Quatro! Cinco! Seis! " o juiz continua contando.

" Levante-se! " o treinador de John grita para ele.

" ( Me deixe ver o quão forte el epode ser. ) " o homem vestido de terno preto pensa assistindo a luta.

" Sete! Oito! Nove! " quando o juiz está prestes a terminar a contagem regressiva, John levanta.

" Pode continuar? " o juiz pergunta para John.

" Sim. " diz John.

" Boxe! " o juiz grita mas o gongo soa alertando o final do segundo round.

" Fim do segundo round! " o juiz grita e os dois voltam para seus respectivos corners.

" Bom, agora você pode descansar para terminar essa luta no próximo round com um K.O. " o treinador de John diz para ele.

" Para alguém que parou de lutar você está indo bem. " o treinador de Yugo conta para ele.

" Ele esta preparando para terminar a batalha com um K.O no próximo round. " diz Yugo para seu treinador.

" Como você está se sentindo? " o treinador de Yugo pergunta a ele.

" Não se preocupe, eu não sei se a força dele provém de sua bestalização ou não mas eu vou lutar para derrotá-lo. " Yugo responde seu treinador.

" Auxiliares fora! " o juiz grita e o gongo soa de novo alertando o começo do terceiro round.

" Round 3! " grita o juiz esperando os lutadores aparecerem no centro do ringue.

Yugo e John vão para o centro e o juiz grita. " Boxe! "

Yugo avança e John faz um 'clinch'.

" Pare! Lutem! " o juiz separa os dois e ordena a continuar a luta.

Yugo olha para seu oponente e percebe pelo seu olhar sua coragem. John avança fazendo Yugo começar atacar com jabs e então John move seu corpo fazendo o formato de um oito com sua cabeça desviando dos ataques e atacando de um lado para o outro fazendo Yugo cair no chão com este ataque chamado 'Dempsey Roll'.

" Yugo! " o treinador de Yugo grita.

" Caiu! " o juiz grita.

" Um! Dois! Três! " a contagem regressive começa.

" ( Eu não sabia que ele era tão forte, ele pode ser mais útil do que o chefe pensa. Ou talvez o chefe já sabia que ele era um lutador forte. ) " o homem de terno preto pensa enquanto o juiz continua a contagem regressiva.

" Quatro! Cinco! Seis! " grita o juiz.

" Yugo! Você pode me ouvir? " grita o treinador de Yugo para ele.

" Sete! Oito! Nove! " a contagem regressiva continua.

O homem vestido de terno preto se levanta da cadeira e se aproxima do ringue.

**Fim do Capítulo**** 4.**


	5. Capítulo 5

Bloody Roar 5

Bloody Roar 5

Eu agradeço a todos os meus leitores, Hikaru aishifuji, Allan e Fernando por me mandarem reviews. E para os outros leitores, por favor me mandem um review, eu agradeço vocês todos por isso, a opinião de vocês é importante.

Capítulo 5: Xin Yu age, Xinyi Liuhe Quan VS Boxe

No ginásio, o 'sparring' entre Yugo e John está no terceiro round e Yugo está no chão com a contagem regressiva no nove, o homem vestido de terno preto se aproximou do ringue. Yugo tenta se levantar mas ele cai de novo.

" Dez! " o juiz grita anunciando o vencedor. " John é o vencedor! " ele levanta a mão de John e deixa o ringue e o chinês de terno preto começa a aplaudir, o treinador de Yugo o ajuda e os dois deixam o ringue.

" Então John, quer outra luta? " o chinês de terno preto pergunta.

" Quem é você, um boxeador? Se você quer um sparring eu acho que você precisa me deixar descansar um pouco. Como sabe meu nome? " John pergunta para o chinês.

" Não, eu não sou boxeador, e eu também não quero um sparring. Sobre o seu nome, digamos que eu pesquisei sobre você. " o chinês diz.

" Então, o que você quer? Quem é você a propósito? " John pergunta para o chinês de novo.

" Como eu disse, se você quer lutar ou não isso não importa, eu quero lutar contra você com meu Xinyi Liuhe Quan. Meu nome é Xin Yu, um membro da organização ZNG. " diz o chinês e sobe no ringue.

" Você! Então você conhece Jack! " Yugo grita para Xin Yu.

" Você o conhece? " o treinador de Yugo pergunta a ele.

" Eu acho que ele é de uma organização que eu enfrentei na última noite. " Yugo explica para seu treinador.

" Sim, ele é um de nós, por que você quer saber? Ele te derrotou? " pergunta Xin Yu para Yugo.

" Maldito! Onde está Uriko? O que você fez com ela? " Yugo pergunta nervoso.

" A garota e o Unborn estão com o chefe, mas não se preocupe, vamos tratar deles bem. " Xin Yu responde.

" Quem é seu chefe? " pergunta Yugo.

" Não posso te contar. " Xin Yu diz.

" Então eu farei você me contar! " Yugo grita para ele.

" Como? Com esse corpo machucado? Ta bom, vem, tenta, e talvez eu te devolva a garota. Brincadeira. " diz Xin Yu fazendo sua pose de luta de Xinyi Liuhe Quan olhando para John.

" John! Precisamos fugir! " o treinador de John grita para John.

" Não, mesmo na minha condição eu não posso permitir que seqüestradores façam o que quiser sem uma lição. " John diz fazendo seu 'peek a boo'.

" Eu não quero que você pegue leve comigo, eu quero ver a sua bestalização e testar minha força contra você, se você ver minha bestalização, o jogo acaba para você. " Xin Yu diz para John.

" John! Me deixe lutar por você! " o boxeador que foi o juiz de sua luta contra Yugo grita para John.

" Você não é um zoanthrope Billy, e essa luta é minha. " John conta para seu amigo.

" Bem, vamos começar? " Xin Yu pergunta.

" Como deseja. " John diz avançando com jabs de esquerda.

" Eu vou te mostrar o que Xinyi Liuhe Quan pode fazer. " diz Xin Yu desviando dos jabs e então ele segura o braço esquerdo de John quando ele fez um jab e depois disso, Xin Yu puxa o braço trazendo John para perto dele com sua guarda aberta. Xin Yu lhe da um soco com seu braço direito para o alto e então abaixa seu braço atingindo John com seu ombro direito o jogando no chão.

" A tradução de Xinyi Liuhe Quan é Punho da mente, Intenção e Seis Harmonias. " diz Xin Yu com suas duas mãos estendidas na sua frente.

John se levanta pensando. " ( Eu não conheço esse estilo de luta, como posso derrotá-lo? ) "

" Se concentra em curtos, rápidos e poderosos movimentos para neutralizar o oponente. " diz Xin Yu.

John faz uma seqüencia de 'one-two' que é defendida por Xin Yu mas ele continua fazendo a mesma coisa.

" ( Como você planeja lutar John? ) " Yugo pensa assistindo sua luta.

Xin Yu pega seu braço esquerdo de novo o puxando mas John lhe da um direto de direita quando ele o faz, e Xin Yu e atingido na cara caindo no chão. Xin Yu se levanta.

" Agora eu conheço sua força, você é realmente forte, mas você não pode me derrotar e você sabe disso. " Xin Yu diz esperando John atacar.

John faz um 'hook' e Xin Yu abaixa e atinge o peito de John com suas duas mãos o jogando para cima. John cai no chão batendo suas costas no ringue sentindo o doloroso golpe. John se levanta sangrando.

" Você gosta de neutralizar o ataque de seus inimigos, não é? Você está me dando nos nervos. " diz John.

" Os movimentos de Xinyi Liuhe Quan devem ser bem claros e precisos. Devem ser muito poderosos, ferozes, rápidos e compactos e devem claramente demonstrar as características de pernas de galinha, corpo de dragão, ombros de urso e cabeça de tigre. " Xin Yu diz sorrindo.

" Quer que eu quebre essa cara de tigre? " John diz fazendo um longo 'smash' vindo de baixo.

" Droga! ( muito rápido. ) " Xin Yu percebe seu 'smash' mas é tarde demais, o smash atinge sua cabeça o jogando nas cordas.

" Eu tenho que admitir que o boxe é um bom estilo de luta, mas Xinyi Liuhe Quan também não é mal. " diz Xin Yu andando na direção de John.

" Como você pode permanecer em pé depois do meu 'smash'?! " John está surpreso à respeito da resistencia de Xin Yu.

" Para falar a verdade… " Xin Yu cai no caminho.

" Derrotado… " John diz descansando nas cordas.

Xin Yu se levanta rápido e da um soco na barriga de John.

" O quê?! " John grita e faz um 'upper' com seu braço direito que é desviado por Xin Yu.

" Você não é o único com força destrutiva, mas a sua é melhor, eu tenho que admitir, e por causa disso, eu não posso ser atingido tão fácil porque se eu for, eu perco. Perder é a palavra errada, eu bestalizo e venço usando minha forma de besta que eu não quero usar. " explica Xin Yu.

" Talvez eu não possa contra você sozinho, mas vire-se e olhe quem está atrás de você. " John diz rindo.

" O quê? Você não tem algo chamado medo? " Xin Yu diz se virando e vendo Yugo na sua pose de luta.

" Eu não posso lutar mais, mas apenas na forma humana. " Yugo diz e então uma luz começa a brilhar vindo dele e ele bestaliza em um lobo.

" Você terá que contar para o seu chefe que você falhou. " John diz descansando nas cordas. " Yugo! Se você não acabar com ele, eu mesmo faço isso. "

" Se você perdeu contra Jack, você vai perder contra mim cachorro. " Xin Yu provoca Yugo defendendo seus socos. Depois de sua combinação 'one-two' ele muda sua posição e atinge uma seqüencia de socos com seu braço direito na barriga de Xin Yu o jogando nas cordas.

" ( Eu subestimei esses dois, agora eu sei o porquê que Jack teve que usar sua bestalização. ) " pensa Xin Yu vendo o próximo soco de Yugo com o seu punho direito na direção de sua cara. " O quê?! " e ao invés de fazê-lo, Yugo faz um 'liver blow' com seu punho esquerdo.

" Isso se chama 'Feint', você enxerga o ataque mesmo se ele não acontecer. " diz John para Xin Yu.

" Do quê você está falando? " Xin Yu pergunta para John.

" Sua imaginação completa o golpe que não aconteceu mas te ameaçou. " John explica.

Yugo tenta atingir suas garras da direita em Xin Yu mas ele defende puchando o braço de Yugo e fazendo o seu ataque com o ombro que joga Yugo para o outro lado do ringue.

" Você pode ser um animal selvagem, mas você não tem cérebro. " diz Xin Yu para Yugo e Yugo para com sua postura de luta como se tivesse desistindo.

" Bom garoto, sua vez John. " Xin Yu diz olhando para a direita onde John está e quando ele olha para a esquerda ele vê Yugo agachado com suas garras fazendo um 'upper'.

" O quê?! " Xin Yu grita e é atingido pelo golpe especial de Yugo quê o faz voar e cair depois de um ataque espiral. Yugo cai inconsciente na sua forma humana e Xin Yu se levanta muito fraco.

" Agora eu tenho que vencer, pelo bem de Yugo. " John se prepara para lutar mas ele vê que Xin Yu não pode continuar a luta.

" Você desiste? " John pergunta.

" Eu sei que sua bestalização é muito forte John, e eu tenho que admitir, se eu não tivesse um refém, eu perderia. " Xin Yu diz.

" Do quê você está falando? " pergunta John para Xin Yu.

" Você saberá, cedo o suficiente. " diz Xin Yu brilhando com uma intensa luz que preenche o ginásio.

" ( Eu preciso salvar Yugo. ) " o treinador de Yugo pensa tentando subir no ringue e pegar Yugo.

Quando a luz se apaga, John vê seu oponente bestalizado.

" Treinador, foge! " John grita para seu treinador e ele obedece John fugindo.

" Agora eu sei o que você estava tentando dizer. Droga! Você é um polvo. " John diz e avança com jabs de esquerda mas um dos tentáculos de Xin Yu pega seu braço e puxa enquanto outro tentáculo o enrola e o joga no chão, depois disso, ele o solta. O treinador de Yugo pega Yugo no ringue e anda vagarosamente atrás de Xin Yu tentando fugir com ele.

" Pelo menos você me soltou, eu preciso lutar com todo o poder agora. " John começa a brilhar com uma luz intensa que preenche o ginásio e ele bestaliza em um ogro. O treinador de Yugo já está fora do ringue e John avança mais rápido do que antes na sua bestalização dando um direto de direita na cara de Xin Yu o fazendo cair. Xin Yu se levanta e apenas espera John que tenta atingi-lo com jabs de esquerda de novo mas ele usa um de seus tentáculos para pegar o braço esquerdo de John e outro para enrolá-lo de novo o jogando no chão, então John da um soco no tentáculo para soltá-lo e funciona. John se levanta avançando em Xin Yu de novo mas agora usando sua combinação de 'one-two' que o atinge mas depois que ele recebe o dano ele enrola John de novo e o joga tentando derrotá-lo com esta estratégia mas John soca o tentáculo e funciona de novo.

Já é quase cinco horas da tarde, no laboratório; Xion está inconsciente no chão enquanto Uriko está dentro de uma capsula. Barry e Marie estão apenas assistindo o trabalho do chefe.

" Você irá retirar o Unborn de Xion chefe? " pergunta Barry para o chefe.

" Eu tenho outros planos com Xion, primeiro precisamos começar o jogo. " o chefe diz.

" O jogo? " Marie pergunta.

" Falando nisso, o que você está fazendo com Uriko? " Barry pergunta para o chefe.

" Eu não vou contá-los, eu não posso contar a ninguém à respeito disso. " o chefe diz.

Xion acorda.

" O quê? O quê estou fazendo aqui? Onde estou? " Xion pergunta.

O chefe se vira e para de usar o computador.

" Eu quero te convidar Xion. " o chefe diz.

" Estou lutando dentro de um templo contra um Minotauro e então eu apenas acordo dentro de um laboratório com um homem vestindo capa preta e uma mascara que diz para mim que está me convidando, esse é o inferno? " Xion pergunta.

" Depende do seu ponto de vista. " o chefe diz.

" Estou morto? " pergunta Xion.

" Não. " diz o chefe.

" Você é a morte? " pergunta Xion.

" Para com essa coisa sem sentido!! Cala a boca senão você irá conhecer a morte pessoalmente!! " diz o chefe.

" Ta bom. " Xion diz.

" Você tem certeza que nós precisamos dele chefe? " pergunta Barry e Xion se vira.

" Você! Então você me trouxe aqui! E quem é essa mulher? Ela é zoanthrope também? " pergunta Xion para Barry.

" Eu não sei mais, mas pelo menos ele tem técnicas. " o chefe diz e Xion se vira de novo.

" Eu ouvi isso! E porque você quer me convidar? " Xion pergunta.

" Você tem duas opções. A primeira é entrar para a nossa organização e você nos ajudará com o seu poder zoanthrope para levar o mundo para uma nova era onde nós seremos os donos do mundo. A segunda é nos deixar retirar o Unborn de você e depois disso, você perde seus poderes e nós te matamos. Qual será? " pergunta o chefe.

" Me deixa pensar no assunto…eu acho que vou escolher a terceira, eu mato todos vocês e saio daqui e eu serei o novo rei do mundo. " Xion diz.

" Você pensa que pode enfrentar três de nós? Claro, talvez eu não seja um zoanthrope então você terá que enfrentar minhas criações. " o chefe diz.

" Ta bom…então eu escolho a segunda, eu deixo vocês retirarem o Unborn de mim e depois disso, eu perco meus poderes e vocês me matam. " Xion diz.

" Ta bom. Barry, você sabe o que fazer. " o chefe diz para Barry.

" Espera! Eu estava sendo sarcastico; você sabe o que é ironia? " Xion diz para ele.

" Eu não gosto de você. " o chefe diz para Xion.

" Então não me convide. Você vai aprender a gostar de mim, eu serei um bom garoto e vou obedecer você, eu quero a mesma coisa que vocês querem, eu quero poder. " Xion diz para o chefe.

" Bom, você será de grande ajuda. " diz o chefe para Xion.

No ginásio, a batalha continua entre John o ogro e Xin Yu o polvo, os dois já estão cansados e muito machucados.

" ( Eu não posso sair do ginásio com John lutando, mas eu vou pedir ajuda. ) "

John avança preparando para dar a Xin Yu um soco com seu punho direito e terminar a batalha mas ele para quando ele vê Yugo entre eles inconsciente e enrolado por um dos tentáculos de Xin Yu feito de refém. Xin Yu tira vantagem disso e com outro tentáculo ele enrola John e o joga no chão fazendo-o voltar para sua forma normal inconsciente, então Xin Yu volta para sua forma normal.

" Finalmente… " diz Xin Yu levando John com ele.

" Não pense que vai fugir agora. " o treinador de Yugo aparece na frente de Xin Yu em posição de batalha.

" Você pensa que só porque eu penso que eu sou mais forte que todos vocês eu viria aqui sozinho? Claro que não, nosso chefe não gosta e ele gosta que nós estejamos acompanhados mesmo se um de nós precisa lutar sozinho, o outro estará lá para salvar sua vida se for preciso, não toda vez mas se você tentar me derrotar, mais cedo ou mais tarde ele vai chegar aqui. " Xin Yu diz carregando John até a entrada quando um jovem aparece com o mesmo uniforme com uma máscara.

" Estava falando de mim? " diz o garoto mascarado.

" Você e suas habilidades… " Xin Yu diz lhe entregando John.

Os dois vão embora e o treinador de Yugo chama uma ambulância.

No hospital, Alice está com Yugo a noite olhando para ele enquanto ele dorme.

" ( Aquela organização de novo, o que poderia ter acontecido se o objetivo deles fosse de matá-lo? ) " Alice pensa triste olhando para Yugo quase chorando.

Yugo acorda na cama.

" Ally, o que eu estou fazendo aqui? Onde estão o treinador e John? " Yugo pergunta para sua namorada.

" Desculpe Yugo, John foi capturado por Xin Yu mas seu treinador está bem, ele te salvou. " Alice diz para Yugo.

" Droga! Eu falhei de novo! " Yugo grita.

" O treinador me contou tudo. " Alice diz.

" Desculpa pelo encontro, parece que não podemos ir para o restaurante agora. " Yugo diz enquanto ela começa a chorar.

" Não se preocupe com isso, não é sua culpa. " Alice diz chorando.

" Por favor não chore, encontraremos um jeito de salvar Uriko e derrotar toda essa organização. " Yugo diz para Alice.

" Estou indo agora, Kenji quer te ver. " Alice diz para Yugo.

" Ta bom, apenas não fique triste ta? Eu sinto como se fosse minha culpa quando você chora e quando está triste, fique feliz por mim ta? "

Alice para de chorar… " Ta. " ela diz deixando o quarto e depois de alguns minutos Kenji chega.

" Irmão, Alice me contou tudo que aconteceu. " Kenji diz para Yugo.

" Não se preocupe irmão, você sabe que iremos descobrir um jeito de parar a organização não sabe? " diz Yugo para Kenji.

" Desculpa irmão, primeiro Uriko seqüestrada, agora você quase morreu, eu não posso suportar isso. " Kenji diz para Yugo.

" Pelo menos estou melhor agora, e quando eu sair daqui nós treinaremos mais duro e venceremos. " Yugo diz para Kenji.

" Obrigado irmão, mas eu não me sinto o mesmo mais, eu sinto um vazio e no mesmo tempo medo. Me desculpa, estou apenas te preocupando, sinto muito pelo seu amigo John, estamos no mesmo barco não estamos? " Kenji diz para seu irmão.

**Fim do Capítulo**** 5.**


	6. Capítulo 6

Bloody Roar 5

Bloody Roar 5

Eu agradeço a todos os meus leitores, Hikaru aishifuji, Allan, Fernando, Bruno, CesarSeiichi, Cristiano Yugo Ogami e GaaravIpNuB xD por me mandarem reviews. E para os outros leitores, por favor, me mandem um review, eu agradeço vocês todos por isso, a opinião de vocês é importante.

Capítulo 6: Entre Guerra e Paz

Diario de Dante: " Meu nome é Dante, um zoanthrope e hoje é o meu primeiro dia de trabalho como um policial. Eu não tenho família, eu também não tenho amigos…meus inimigos são aqueles que matam pessoas inocentes e aqueles que são contra a lei. Se existe alguma recompensa estou dentro, se não existe…talvez eu faça meu trabalho, depende da situação, mas se meu trabalho não é valorizado, eu não prometo nada. Minha zoanthropia é um segredo, ninguém sabe sobre isso, pelo menos é o que eu acho, já faz um bom tempo desde que eu não me bestalizo, eu prefiro guardar como um segredo até o torneio, o que eu estou planejando participar, eu tenho apenas um mês para treinar, então eu preciso aperfeiçoar meu karatê kyoukushin. "

Dante sai de sua casa pela manhã com sua capa vermelha e com suas mãos no bolso.

" ( Eu preciso de dinheiro para a viagem para o Reinado dos Zoanthropes, eu não sei o porque eu realmente quero vencer este torneio, talvez seja por causa da recompensa, eu posso ter uma vida pacífica com ela… ) "

Enquanto isso, um prédio está em chamas e os bombeiros chegaram.

" ( Outro incêndio, essa é minha rotina. Eu sou um bombeiro mas esses incêndios um atrás do outro não são apenas acidentes, as pessoas que salvamos dizem que existe um zoanthrope na cidade causando esses incêndios e eu preciso pará-lo, apesar de tudo, eu sou um zoanthrope também. ) "

Kohryu observa os bombeiros do topo do prédio da frente com seus braços cruzados.

" ( A exterminação da humanidade está apenas começando, eu sou um zoanthrope máquina, não importa se eu sou apenas um clone feito através de um outro ninja, eu tenho que exterminar toda a humanidade e eu estou procurando por você, Bakuryu, o jovem que se intitula Kenji Ogami. ) "

Na mansão, John está inconsciente no sofa e Xin Yu acorda e vai para aonde a organização está reunida.

" Você quase falhou eim, Xin Yu. " diz o homem de cabelo prateado.

" Mas como você vê, John está aqui, eu quero ver se você consegue completar seu objetivo no torneio. " diz Xin Yu para ele.

" O que eu poderia esperar de vocês? Sempre discutindo sobre quem é o melhor, por que vocês não apenas me obedecem como boas crianças? " diz Denis para todos eles.

" Então chefe , quando você irá cumprir o seu objetivo? " pergunta o homem de cabelo prateado para Denis.

" Depois de todos vocês claro, o chefe quer que eu caminhe vocês em direção a vitória, não deixar vocês fazerem como quiserem. " diz Denis olhando para Marcus.

" Por quê está olhando para mim? É apenas porque eu quero usar meu poder para trazer alguém para o nosso lado? " Marcus pergunta para Denis.

" Pelo menos você tem que esperar o chefe decidir. " Denis diz para Marcus.

" Você diz o verdadeiro chefe ou você mesmo? " pergunta Marcus para Denis.

" O chefe está escondendo nossos poderes para o futuro, ele saberá quando a hora chegar. " explica Denis para Marcus.

A campainha toca.

" Carla. " diz o homem de cabelo prateado.

" Zangief. " diz Carla.

" Steve. " diz Zangief.

" Adam. " diz Steve.

" Marcus. " diz o homem de longos cabelos castanhos chamado Adam.

" Ta bom, não precisam reclamar crianças, eu atendo a porta. " diz Denis abrindo a porta.

" Chefe. " Denis diz para o chefe que entra na mansão com Barry, Marie e Xion. Denis fecha a porta.

" Eu quero apresentá-los para o nosso novo membro, Xion. " diz o chefe.

" Prazer em conhecer à todos. " diz Xion.

" E Xion, vá trocar suas roupas, você precisa usar o uniforme. " o chefe diz para Xion.

" Uniforme? Você quer dizer o terno preto? " Xion pergunta para o chefe.

" Isso. " diz o chefe andando em direção a escada.

" Chefe, o ogro está aqui. " diz Xin Yu para o chefe.

" Bom, vamos levá-lo até lá. " o chefe diz.

" Você quer dizer agora?! " Xin Yu pergunta.

" Sim, apenas você e Marie. " diz o chefe para Xin Yu.

" Como desejar. " Xin Yu diz.

No laboratório, Uriko está dentro de uma capsula com água onde ela dorme. Dentro de sua mente, o fundo é branco e ela vê Uranus.

" Quem é você? " Uriko pergunta para Uranus.

" Eu vivo dentro de você, não sabia disso? " Uranus pergunta.

" Do quê você está falando? " pergunta Uriko para Uranus.

" Este é o seu mundo garota e você é minha portadora. " Uranus conta para Uriko.

" O quê, onde estou? " Uriko pergunta.

" Dentro de você. " Uranus diz presa por correntes.

" O quê você quer dizer sobre eu ser sua portadora? " Uriko pergunta para Uranus.

" Eu sou Uranus, a quimera. E estou vivendo dentro de você desde que você nasceu, se você me soltar eu serei livre de novo e seu corpo será meu, eu vou te controlar e nós traremos destruição para a humanidade. " diz Uranus.

" Você quer que eu te solte? " pergunta Uriko para Uranus.

" Agora você entendeu, você é minha reencarnação garota e a sua vida é minha vida. " Uranus diz.

" Por que eu não sei sobre você? " pergunta Uriko.

" Ninguém te contou porque eles estavam com medo de te machucar, você não pode ser livre de mim mas eu posso te usar para realizar meus planos. " Uranus explica.

" Onde estão os outros? Eu apenas me lembro de ter sido derrotado por uma mulher zoanthrope chamada Marie. Por que eu estou dentro de mim? " pergunta Uriko para Uranus.

" Você está inconsciente e por algum motivo você veio me ver, é a primeira vez que eu falo com você desde sua infância. " Uranus diz para Uriko.

" Por quê você quer destruição? Por que não podemos viver em paz? " Uriko pergunta para Uranus.

" É a minha natureza, eu tenho poder e quero usá-lo. " Uranus diz para Uriko.

" Não posso voltar a consciência de novo? " Uriko pergunta para Uranus.

" Por que você não me liberta? " Uranus pergunta.

Na loja de roupas, a inglesa está escolhendo roupas enquanto Alan Gado está esperando fora.

" Posso te ajudar senhora? " a recepcionista pergunta para Jenny.

" Senhora? Quem é velha aqui? Pode me chamar de Jenny. " Jenny diz para a recepcionista.

" …Desculpa…Então, de que roupas você gosta? " a recepcionista pergunta.

" Me deixe ver… " Jenny continua procurando.

" Gostaria de um vestido? " a recepcionista pergunta.

" Sim, isso também. Não, eu não gusto muito de vestidos…agora eu não sei. " Jenny diz.

" Eu vou procurar um bom vestido para você em um preço barato. " a recepcionista diz.

" Espera, espera, espera. Você acha que eu não posso pagar caro? " Jenny pergunta.

" Não, mas… " a recepcionista tenta falar.

" Sem desculpas querida, agora eu quero o vestido mais caro, e algumas camisas… " Jenny diz.

" Que cor você gosta? " a recepcionista mostra para Jenny o vestido e algumas camisas.

" Vermelho? Azul? " a recepcionista pergunta para Jenny.

" Eu não sei…eu quero os dois. " Jenny diz para ela.

" Ta bom, agora vamos ver algumas camisas. " a recepcionista diz para Jenny.

Em frente da loja de roupas, Alan está com seus braços cruzados.

" ( Ela realmente demora. ) " Gado pensa e ouve alguns gritos na rua com pessoas fugindo de um cara grande e louro.

" ( O que está acontecendo? Quem é aquele homem? ) " pensa Gado observando-o.

" Me deixe aproveitar este momento! " ele pega um homem e com suas habilidades de judô ele o joga no chão.

" Hey você! Quem você pensa que é? " Gado se aproxima dele.

" Eu sou Hai, um zoanthrope que detesta humanos, e você é Gado não é? Eu nunca pensei que eu lutaria contra um famoso zoanthrope antes. " Hai diz para Gado.

" Por que você não vive em paz com os humanos? " Gado pergunta para ele.

" Porque eu gusto de deixar minha forma besta me controlar por causa de seu poder, então eu posso ser um animal selvagem que gosta de matar pessoas. " Hai diz para Gado.

" Você é daquela organização? " pergunta Gado para Hai.

" Organização? Do que você está falando? " Hai pergunta para Gado.

" Bem, isso significa que você não pertence à ela. Eu não vou te contar porque talvez se eu o fizer você irá querer entrar, então é melhor pra você ir para a cadeia. " Gado diz se preparando para lutar contra ele.

" Eu não quero que a policia intervenha em nossa luta, eu serei conhecido como o homem que matou Sr. Gado. " diz Hai.

Bem longe dali, na rua, Long e Jane estão indo para um restaurante.

" Meu pai está com a morcega, então eu não acho que ele terá tempo para se lembrar de mim e me proibir de um encontro. " Jane diz rindo para Long.

" Seu pai é ciumento quando se trata de sua filhater, é normal, bem, não tão normal mas eu posso entender…eu acho. " Long diz para Jane.

" Eu quero te ajudar Long. " Jane diz para Long.

" O que você quer dizer? " Long pergunta para Jane.

" Temos que treinar para o torneio e eu quero que nós dois treinemos juntos, precisamos salvar Uriko e você provavelmente está mais preocupado sobre ela do que eu, você a conhece melhor do que eu e ela já foi sua pupila. " Jane explica para Long.

" Você tem certeza de que quer participar do torneio? " Long pergunta para Jane.

" Por que você está perguntando isso? Claro que tenho. " diz Jane.

" É porque Xion, Uriko, Yugo, Kenji, Mana e Alice perderam contra aqueles dois zoanthropes, e um é um centauro, eu apenas não quero que você acabe morrendo. " Long diz para Jane.

" Eu sei que você se preocupa com Uriko até mesmo mais do que eu mas eu não posso deixar todos vocês lutarem e ficar com medo da organização, eu cresci no campo de batalha e eu sei como lutar, quando alguém perde, tem que treinar mais para vencer da próxima vez. " Jane diz para Long.

" Ta bom, eu não posso me culpar por causa da força de outros. " Long diz enquanto os dois chegam no restaurante.

" Aqui. " diz Jane para Long.

" Vamos entrar " Long diz entrando no restaurante.

Dentro da loja de roupas, Jenny está fazendo compras.

" O que você diz sobre essa blusa amarela? " a recepcionista pergunta para Jenny.

" Eu vou querer, e eu quero outras cores também. " Jenny diz com entusiasmo.

" Ta bom. " diz a recepcionista.

" ( Por que Alan não me ajuda a escolher? ) " Jenny pensa.

Na frente da loja, a batalha começa entre Gado e Hai. Gado corre na direção de Hai e da um chute que é defendido por Hai, que pega Gado pela roupa e o joga do outro lado no chão.

" Judô não é? " Gado pergunta se levantando.

" Isso mesmo. " diz Hai.

" Por que não tenta me derrotar? " Gado provoca Hai que tenta acertar dois socos mas são defendidos por Gado e quando ele tenta pegar a roupa de Gado de novo, Gado pega na gola de sua camisa com sua mão esquerda o levantando e lhe dando um soco na cara com sua mão direita o fazendo cair no chão, mas ele logo se levanta.

" Agora estou gostando. " diz Hai.

Com uma expressão de raiva no rosto de Hai, ele corre até Gado fazendo uma seqüencia de chutes trocando entre perna esquerda e direita com Gado defendendo e com uma boa aproximação, ele tenta pegar Gado de novo para jogá-lo mas Gado o atinge com um chute de direita na cara e um chute duplo no ar atingindo seu peito e o afastando dele por causa do golpe e Gado prepara seu golpe 'fire' acumulando sua força no seu punho direito esperando por Hai. Hai avança pulando na direção de Gado mas ele desvia se virando para atingí-lo com seu golpe 'fire', e quando ele finalmente para na sua frente, Gado solta seu poder o atingindo com o golpe 'fire' mandando Han para a janela da loja de roupas a quebrando. Dez segundos antes:

" Você ainda quer mais? " a recepcionista pergunta.

" Eu quero algum chapéu também, eu acho- " Jenny é interrompida pela janela quebrada.

" …Querido? " Jenny diz para Gado.

" Desculpa, ele é Hai, um zoanthrope violento. " Gado responde.

" Como você ousa interromper minhas compras? " pergunta Jenny para Hai que está se levantando mas é atingido pelo joelho dela…você sabe onde.

" Ai! Quem é você? " pergunta Hai para Jenny.

" Uma zoanthrope também! " Jenny diz e o chuta no peito o mandando para a rua de novo.

" O que está acontecendo aqui?! " a recepcionista pergunta.

" Desculpa…eu vou pagar pela janela e todo prejuízo. Jenny, namorada, de a ela o credit card. " Gado pede para Jenny.

" Claro querido. " Jenny paga pelas compras e todo prejuízo com o credit card.

" Me sinto como um fraco, agora eu terei que mostrar a vocês minha verdadeira força. " Hai diz se levantando.

" Sempre querendo ser o mais forte…isso é o que pessoas como você quer. " Gado diz para Hai.

Enquanto isso, Long e Jane estão comendo dentro do restaurante.

" Terminei. " Jane diz para Long.

" Então, vamos? " Long pergunta para Jane.

Os dois pagam o almoço e deixam o restaurante quando um homem aparece na frente deles.

" Shina a ex-mercenaria e Long o lutador de kung fu? " o homem pergunta.

" Como você sabe sobre nós? " Jane pergunta.

" Desculpa por te chamar de Shina, é porque você precisa voltar para o campo de batalha. " diz o homem.

" Você é um zoanthrope? " Shina pergunta para ele.

" Meu nome é Zennosuke, eu sou um zoanthrope e estou procurando por fortes zoanthropes lutadores. " diz o homem.

" Posso saber o porquê? " Shina pergunta.

" Porque eu gusto de vencer contra eles, eu gosto de lutar, é divertido. E se eu preciso matar no campo de batalha, é isso que farei. " Zennosuke diz.

" Long, me deixa lutar. " diz Shina para Long fazendo sua pose de luta.

" Eu quero os dois, será mais divertido. Tentem me atingir se conseguirem! Hoje é meu dia de sorte. " Zennosuke diz.

Na mansão, a TV está ligada e Carla está assistindo de novo.

" Olha o que está acontecendo, a policia está indo atrás de um zoanthrope que está causando caos nas ruas. " diz Carla.

" É ele? " Zangief pergunta.

" Eu não sei, vamos ver, eles estão filmando agora. " Carla diz para Zangief.

" Aquele não é Gado? " Marcus pergunta enquanto para atrás do sofá assistindo a TV.

" Sim, ele está com alguns problemas contra uma zoanthrope que estava atacando as pessoas. " Carla diz.

" É isso que eu gostaria de fazer, atacar as pessoas e transformá-las em zoanthropes. " diz Marcus.

" Não é ele, mas é um novo zoanthrope violento. Talvez se ele mostrar sua força o chefe pode procurar por ele para entrar na nossa organização. " Zangief diz.

**Fim do Capítulo**** 6.**


	7. Capítulo 7

Bloody Roar 5

Bloody Roar 5

Eu agradeço todos os meus leitores, Allan e Sofista-Himê por terem acompanhado até o segundo capítulo até agora xD e o Otávio que leu o primeiro capítulo e eu não tinha agradecido nos outros capítulos por terem sido escritos antes e por me mandarem reviews. E para os outros leitores, por favor me mandem um review, eu agradeço todos vocês por isso, sua opinião é importante.

Capítulo 7: De volta ao Campo de Batalha

Na rua, Shina e Long estão se preparando para lutar com Zennosuke.

" Long, me deixa começar. Se eu precisar de ajuda você pode me dar cobertura. " diz Shina.

" Ótimo. A ex-mercenária filha de Alan Gado contra mim, eu vou lhe mostrar o modo que eu luto com o meu Tae Kwon Do. " Zennosuke diz para Shina.

" Nós não sabemos como ele luta Shina, tome cuidado. " Long diz.

" Não se preocupe Long, encontraremos um jeito…apenas tentando ver... " diz Shina para Long.

" O que vocês estão esperando? Me ataquem! " Zennosuke grita.

" Não se arrependa! " diz Shina dando um chute de direita nele mas colide com o chute de direita de Zennosuke. Zennosuke da uma voadora em Shina mas ela pula e ele continua com outro chute de direita cujo ela desvia. Ele da um giro de 360 graus depois do chute e tenta atingir a face dela com sua perna esquerda em consecutivos chutes que ela defende. " ( Eu tenho que encontrar uma brecha. ) " pensa Shina defendendo seus chutes e tentando encontrar um jeito de atacá-lo sem ser atingida. Ele pula com uma combinação de dois chutes, um após o outro quebrando a guarda da Shina e quando ele cai de volta para o chão ele da uma voadora nela e ela cai no chão, quando ela tenta se levantar ele vira de novo e lhe da um chute de direita em seu peito a jogando perto de Long. " Você quer tentar Long? " Zennosuke provoca Long e Shina se levanta. " Ainda não Long, eu lutarei com ele. " Shina diz correndo na direção de Zennosuke pulando com um chute duplo que o atinge na cara e o joga para o chão mas ele logo se levanta pulando. " Eu posso sentir! Agora eu sei porque você tem uma boa reputação como lutadora. " diz Zennosuke para Shina.

" Essa luta não começou ainda. " Shina diz para Zennosuke.

" Você está certa. " Zennosuke diz para Shina.

Shina corre na direção de Zennosuke e ele rapidamente da um 'spear head' na barriga dela e um chute de direita na sua cabeça mas ela defende contra o chute depois de ser atingida pelo 'spear head' e ele lhe da um chute de esquerda na sua cabeça mas ela segura sua perna com sua mão direita, ele pula girando no ar e a atinge com um chute de direita fazendo ela soltar sua outra perna, ele cai de pé. Zennosuke levanta seu joelho direito e começa a fazer outra combinação de chute com Shina defendendo-a. " Não é uma boa idéia tentar me atingir com essa combinação de novo. " Shina diz segurando sua perna direita e pulando sobre ele o fazendo cair no chão sendo imobilizado por Shina por causa de sua perna direita e ela a puxa. Ele usa sua perna esquerda para tentar atingir sua face e ela solta sua perna direita para defender seu golpe e os dois se levantam. " Por que você quer nos matar? " Shina pergunta. " Eu não quero matá-los, eu apenas quero lutar com vocês, se vocês são fracos, eu poupo a vida de vocês. Se vocês são fortes a luta irá acabar quando um de nós morrer. " diz Zennosuke para Shina.

" Isso significa que se nós não quisermos lutar não precisamos? " pergunta Shina para Zennosuke.

" Não, eu farei vocês dois mostrar todos os seus poderes porque se não o fizerem, eu os torturarei ou matarei os seus queridos. " Zennosuke diz para Shina.

Zennosuke avança em Shina dando um 'hammer fist' na sua cabeça e a atingindo com sua joelhada de direita, ela tenta atingí-lo com um soco de direita mas ele rapidamente atinge um chute de direita em sua cara começando uma combinação de chutes com isso a jogando para cima e a fazendo cair no chão. Shina se levanta dando um chute de direita que colide com seu chute e os dois pulam no mesmo tempo mas o golpe de Zennosuke é mais rápido do que o de Shina e ele a atinge com um chute no ar fazendo-a cair no chão de novo, Long começa a correr atpe ela. " Não venha Long! Eu preciso desse treino, você sabe o porque. " diz Shina ordenando Long a apenas assistí-la lutar contra o zoanthrope desafiante. Shina se levanta com Zennosuke tentando pisá-la e defende seu chute de direita com sua mão esquerda dando uma cabeçada na testa dele. Ela da um soco de direita na direção de sua cara mas ele pega sua mão, a joga segurando sua mão e quando ela está no chão ele a torce, ela lhe da um chute na cara de trás com sua perna esquerda o fazendo soltar sua mão e ela se levanta o socando na cara com seu punho direito três vezes até ele cair no chão.

" Venha me pegar! " Shina diz para Zennosuke enquanto ele está se levantando.

" O que mais eu poderia esperar de você? Essa sensação é ótima. " Zennosuke diz para Shina entrando em sua pose de luta de novo.

" Se você perder você irá para a cadeia, por que você ensiste com esta luta? " Shina pergunta para Zennosuke.

" Talvez você não saiba mas eu não posso ser derrotado tão facilmente e mesmo que eu vá para a cadeia, eu farei o meu melhor para sair de lá. " Zennosuke diz confiante.

Zennosuke da um 'low reverse roundhouse kick' mas Shina desvia do ataque pulando para trás e ele também faz um 'middle reverse roundhouse kick' depois disso, ela também desvia apenas andando para trás e agachando a cabeça, então ele pula dando um giro de 360 graus e atingindo um chute na cara de Shina a fazendo cair no chão. " Esse movimento é chamado de 'tornado kick'. Eu espero que tenha gostado. " Zennosuke diz sorrindo para Shina esperando ela se levantar de novo. " Qual o problema? Não me diga que isso é tudo que você tem. Eu estive procurando por você para ter alguma diversão lutando e parece que eu estava errado sobre a sua força, talvez Long possa me divertir um pouco de tempo. "diz Zennosuke para Shina que ainda está no chão com seus olhos fechados e Long se aproxima dela. " Shina! Você está bem? Pode me ouvir? " Long chama por Shina mas ela não o responde. " Isso significa que só tem você agora, eu quero lutar com alguém mais forte… " Zennosuke diz se aproximando de Long e Shina. " Você! Por que você não nos ajuda contra os zoanthropes violentos ao invés de nos atacar? " Long pergunta para Zennosuke enquanto ele se aproxima de Long com Shina caída atrás dele. " Eu não gosto de lutar junto com outras pessoas, eu sou solitário, eu ando meu próprio caminho e se eu encontrar zoanthropes maus, eles serão meus inimigos também se eles forem fortes. " diz Zennosuke para Long. Shina se levanta lentamente por causa do golpe que ela recebeu e pega Zennosuke por trás e o joga para o outro lado no chão, ele rapidamente se levanta.

" Eu pensava que estava perdendo meu tempo, mas agora eu tenho certeza que eu fiz a coisa certa vindo atrás de vocês dois, pelo menos Shina está provando ser uma grande lutadora e está me dando o prazer da luta. " Zennosuke diz muito feliz entrando em sua pose de luta novamente contra Shina.

" Eu farei você pagar pelo o que você me fez! " Shina diz para Zennosuke se preparando para continuar a luta.

" Raiva…raiva trás ódio, ódio trás…Não, tristeza trás raiva, raiva trás vingança, vingança trás-. " Zennosuke para quando ouve um barulho bem alto, e então ele percebe que foi por causa do soco de Shina no chão fazendo um pequeno buraco aparecer.

" Whoa, de onde veio essa força? " Zennosuke pergunta para Shina enquanto ela avança nele tentando acertá-lo com socos mas ele desvia de todos os seus ataques. " Talvez você não saiba Zennosuke mas quando ela fica nervosa ela é capaz de causar uma grande destruição em massa, especialmente se ela carregar seu mais poderoso golpe. "

" Realmente interessante…podemos lutar até a morte agora. " Zennosuke diz esperando Shina atacá-lo de novo.

" Bem, se você não vem, eu terei que te mostrar minhas técnicas. " Zennosuke diz para Shina.

Shina corre mais rápido do que antes e Zennosuke pula fazendo um 'high reverse roundhouse kick' enquanto Shina se aproxima com um soco de direita e os dois se atingem no mesmo tempo mas apenas Zennosuke cai no chão, ele se levanta e Shina ja esta na sua frente o atingindo com vários socos e terminando com seu chute jogando Zennosuke em um muro. " Agora você está acabado!! " Shina grita correndo na direção de Zennosuke preparando um soco com seu punho direito e ele faz uma técnica pulando com uma perna enquanto chuta com a outra, então movendo a perna do chute para baixo e a perna do pulo para cima em um chute, caindo com a primeira perna que chutou, tudo enquanto gira horizontalmente em um circulo atingindo Shina duas vezes e a fazendo cair no chão. " Lembra um 'jumping spin roundhouse kick' em um 'spinning hook kick', tudo em um pulo e um giro. Essa técnica que eu acabei de fazer em você é chamada de 'Butterfly Kick'. " diz Zennosuke andando na direção de Shina enquanto ela se levanta lentamente por causa de seu corpo ferido. " É a primeira vez que eu luto contra um lutador de Tae Kwon Do e você parece ser um profissional, mas isso não significa que você irá vencer. " Shina diz enquanto ela finalmente consegue ficar de pé e começa a andar até Long. " Eu estou quase perdendo, vamos tentar algo diferente agora, e apenas me dê cobertura. " diz Shina para Long esperando Zennosuke se aproximar.

" O que vocês dois estão falando? " Zennosuke pergunta enquanto Long anda parando entre Shina e ele.

" Então ela não pode lutar mais, pelo menos ela ainda não bestalizou ainda, isso significa que eu posso me divertir com ela de novo depois de te derrotar. " Zennosuke diz para Long.

" Você é muito confiante, mas nós podemos tentar algo novo como kempo kung fu agora, não acha? " Long diz tocando seus óculos com seus dedos.

" Se você diz assim…vamos nos divertir, vamos? " Zennosuke diz na sua pose de luta esperando Long atacar.

Long joga seu cabelo para trás e corre até Zennosuke dando uma voadora, ele defende mas é empurrado pelo impacto, Long aparece atrás de Zennosuke e pega suas duas mãos e faz uma técnica com suas próprias mãos que joga Zennosuke bem longe ( igual sua técnica de agarramento no jogo ) e Shina está esperando do outro lado com o seu 'fire blow' carregado. " Fire!! " grita Shina dando seu soco que atinge Zennosuke na barriga e o joga de volta onde Long está caindo no chão por causa do chute duplo de Long em suas costas. " Eu não gosto de fazer algo como isso mas se você não desistir e a policia não aparecer eu te mato. " diz Long para Zennosuke. Zennosuke começa a rir no chão. " Eu sinto a dor! É isso que eu estava procurando! " Zennosuke diz se levantando de novo e correndo até Shina fazendo um 'flying back kick' nela a mandando para o chão. " Como eu pensei, aquela era a sua melhor e última técnica antes de ser derrotada em sua forma normal, estou esperando pela bestalização. " Zennosuke diz. " Isso não será necessário. " diz Long para Zennosuke enquanto ele corre em sua direção preparando para lutar sózinho contra o zoanthrope violento.

" Vamos ver se você é melhor do que ela. " diz Zennosuke para Long.

Long pula em Zennosuke para pisar em sua cabeça mas ele se defende contra o golpe e começa uma combinação de chutes de esquerda contra Long que começa com um chute de esquerda também fazendo as duas pernas se colidirem no primeiro golpe mas como Zennosuke continua Long começa a defender e Zennosuke começa a variar entre chutes de esquerda e de direita em uma combinação. Long puxa a perna esquerda de Zennosuke com seu 'Tiger Claw Slap' e o atinge com uma cotovelada elétrica o jogando bem longe dele. " Primeiro eu usei o 'Tiger Claw Slap' para quebrar a sua guarda, assim eu usei o 'Outside Gate Elbow' que é a minha cotovelada elétrica. " diz Long para Zennosuke. " Você também tem truques com o seu kempo kung fu não tem? Vocês dois juntos são mais fortes do que eu imaginava. " diz o lutador de Tae Kwon Do. " Você nos subestimou, você pensa que pode matar nós dois apenas porque somos fortes mas você esqueceu da possibilidade da sua derrota. " Long diz esperando por Zennosuke.

" Isso está ficando interessante… " Zennosuke diz avançando.

" Estava esperando por você. " Long diz calmamente olhando para seu forte oponente.

Quando Zennosuke se aproxima de Long, ele faz a sua combinação de chutes de lado de novo fazendo Long ficar na defensiva. " ( Outra combinação próxima, eu não tenho espaço para fazer meu 'Shadowless kick' ) " pensa Long enquanto defende dos golpes de seu oponente. Zennosuke para com sua combinação e move seu pé em um arco para cima e para frente, como um chute crescente. Ele para o efeito do arco e desce com seu pé para atingir Long, mas Long rapidamente se esquiva pulando para trás. " Você é realmente bom, não é tão fácil desviar de um 'axe kick'. " diz Zennosuke para Long. " Agora é a minha vez, não acha? " Long diz fazendo uma combinação de socos em Zennosuke o atingindo com quatro socos e no final do combo, Long pula pisando na cabeça de Zennosuke três vezes fazendo com que ele caia no chão, Long pula para trás depois disso e Zennosuke começa a se levantar vagarosamente com sangue em seu rosto. " Eu nunca vi um combo como esse e esse ultimo golpe é impressionante! " diz Zennosuke enquanto ele finalmente se levanta. " Vou lhe contar sobre ele, esse ultimo golpe é chamado de 'Shadowless Kick', uma técnica muito difícil de se fazer considerando a altura do pulo e o peso da pessoa que o faz para suceder. " Long explica para Zennosuke. Os dois andam para o centro da Estrada onde eles começam a trocar olhares, pronto para continuar a batalha, Zennosuke tenta atingir Long com um chute normal mas ele o defende, depois disso, ele faz um 'Tornado Kick' mas Long defende também. " Eu já vi este movimento, você não pode me atingir com um golpe que eu já vi. " Long diz para Zennosuke e pula com um 'Consecutive Circular Kick'. " Chute Duplo!! " Long grita enquanto ele faz sua técnica mas Zennosuke defende.

" Eu já vi este movimento, você não pode me atingir com um golpe que eu já vi. " Zennosuke diz para Long.

" Então eu não sou o único esperto aqui. " Long diz para Zennosuke.

Zennosuke da um 'spear head' na barriga de Long, mas ele defende e joga as mãos de Zennosuke tentando atingir um chute em seu peito mas ele desvia para o lado direito e faz outro 'axe kick' o atingindo na cabeça dessa vez e fazendo com que seus óculos caiam no chão próximos dele quando ele também cai. " Long!! " Shina grita para Long quando ela ve ele caindo depois de um golpe crítico.

" Eu não quero perder meu tempo contra vocês, se vocês não me satisfazerem eu procurarei pelos outros como, pai de Shina, a mulher morcego, o cachorro e a coelha. " diz Zennosuke com um sorriso em seu rosto.

Long se levanta pegando seus óculos de volta. " Você não está se esquecendo de alguém? Eu não gostaria de te contar porque eu não quero que ele tenha o mesmo problema que eu tenho com você mas ele é um de nós também. " diz Long para Zennosuke. " Está falando sobre o toupeira? Ele é muito fraco para mim e eu ainda o vejo como uma criança, que nem aquela garota gata. " Zennosuke diz. " Não fale sobre eles como se eles fossem lixo, você não deveria dizer algo como isso sobre meus amigos e a garota gata foi minha aluna, ela desapareceu e você vai pagar por sua insignificância. " Long diz com um brilho em seus olhos mostrando sua fúria. Zennosuke faz chutes consecutivos de lado e Long defende de seus ataques e avança em Zennosuke com um soco tentando atingir a cara de Zennosuke mas ele defende com sua mão direita segurando. " O quê?! Meu 'Iron Punch' defendido tão rápido. " Long diz. " eu tenho bons reflexos. " diz Zennosuke e solta a mão de Long, mas ele aproveita e da um 'butterfly kick' atingindo Long duas vezes e o mandando para o chão. " É isso? Isso é tudo que você tem?! Não gaste meu tempo e lute sério! " diz Zennosuke para Long que ainda está tentando se levantar depois do golpe poderoso feito por Zennosuke.

" Engraçado… " Long diz levantando.

" O quê?! " Zennosuke diz.

" Eu disse engraçado…você se sente tão bem lutando contra oponentes fortes, você gosta de lutar por diversão, e eu gosto de lutar para proteger aqueles que são importantes para mim. Se você quer que eu lute sério, esteja pronto. " Long diz para Zennosuke andando em sua direção.

" Você não está com medo? Por que você não foge? " Zennosuke pergunta para Long.

" Porque o vencedor ainda não foi decidido. " diz Long.

Zennosuke começa com um 'Tornado Kick' que Long defende e faz um 'Outside Gate Elbow' que Zennosuke desvia e rapidamente faz seu 'Axe kick' mas Long desvia também pulando para trás. Zennosuke da um chute de direita de lado que colide com o chute de Long. " Boa. Você bloqueou meus golpes, o que significa que você já os leu bem. " Zennosuke diz. " Se você ja terminou de mostrar suas técnicas, eu acho que é a minha vez de te mostrar alguns truques novos. " Long diz pulando para trás e Zennosuke faz o mesmo. " Novos truques? " Zennosuke pergunta correndo para atacar Long e quando ele se aproxima dele ele da uma cutuvelada que é desviada por Long e depois disso, um 'spear head' que atinge Long na barriga dando a Zennosuke a oportunidade de atingir o 'hammer fist' em Long mas ele desvia rápido e segura a mão de Zennosuke fazendo seu 'Tiger Claw Slap' quebrando sua defesa. Long faz seu 'Wall Kick', 'Somersault Kick' e 'Dragon Leg Kick' mas os três golpes são esquivados por Zennosuke que muda sua direção com seu 'footwork'. " Não pode ser! " Long diz surpreso e é atingido pelo 'Tornado Kick' de Zennosuke caindo no chão.

" Sua namorada não pode te ajudar certo? Aquele 'Fire Blow' realmente dói…é uma pena que ela já está no chão. " diz Zennosuke andando na direção de Shina.

" ( Desculpa Long, eu não pude te ajudar contra ele, e agora ele está se preparando para acabar comigo, se ele pode fazer isso mesmo sem sua bestalização nós não podemos subestimá-lo. ) " Shina pensa observando Zennosuke que está indo em sua direção.

Long se levanta longe de Zennosuke que está próximo de Shina. " Espera!! " Long grita para Zennosuke que se vira para ver Long. " Você sabe porque eu gosto de você? Porque mesmo sabendo que você não pode fazer nada contra mim você ainda se levanta, e isso faz da luta muito prazerosa. " Zennosuke diz e sorri. " Você é um monstro, se você fosse humano você não suportaria essa situação e mesmo assim, você é um zoanthrope que mesmo sem a forma bestalizada pode lutar contra dois lutadores zoanthropes e ainda sentir prazer na luta, vencendo mesmo sabendo que não estamos bestalizados ainda. " Long diz para Zennosuke. " Tive uma idéia; você vai pagar por não estar bestaliado ainda Long. " diz Zennosuke para Long. Zennosuke avança em Long com sua variação de chutes de lado que ele ainda defende e depois disso, ele faz um 'Spear Head' de novo mas Long agarra sua mão direita fazendo Zennosuke tentar o 'Axe Kick' de novo na cabeça de Long que é esquivado quando Long solta sua mão e pula para trás enquanto Zennosuke faz novamente uma combinação de chutes que atinge Long que tenta defender dos golpes mas é muito tarde dando Zennosuke a vantagem da luta.

" Para!! " Shina grita de pé e Zennosuke para se virando para ver Shina por causa da situação de Long ele sabia que seria muito difícil para Long continuar lutando.

" Se não é a mulher mercenária! Está pronta para mais? " Pergunta Zennosuke para Shina.

" Farei o que você quiser, mas deixe Long em paz. " Shina diz para Zennosuke.

Zennosuke se vira para falar com Long. " Você vê Long? Ela quer te proteger e ela fará o que eu disser. Você deixará isso acontecer? " Zennosuke pergunta para Long. " Toque nela de novo e você vai se arrepender de ter nascido. " Long diz para Zennosuke e faz seu 'Shadowless Kick' que é defendido por Zennosuke, e Long ainda está no ar quando Zennosuke o atinge com um chute usando sua perna direita e o levantando apenas com a perna. " Pode ver Shina? A vida dele está em suas mãos agora. " diz Zennosuke com Long em seu pé.

" Coloque-o no chão. " diz Shina para Zennosuke.

" E o que você fará para me convencer de não matá-lo? " Zennosuke pergunta para Shina.

" Você quer uma luta de verdade não quer? " Shina pergunta.

" Agora você está falando minha lingua. " Zennosuke diz.

" Então, coloque-o no chão e venha me pegar. " Shina provoca Zennosuke que a obedece.

" Tudo bem, ele já está no chão apenas te assistindo, agora ele te verá morrer por minhas mãos. " Zennosuke diz para Shina.

" Tente! " Shina grita e seu corpo brilha com uma intensa luz que preenche a rua e ela bestaliza em uma leoparda. " Finalmente você está fazendo algo útil. " Zennosuke diz para Shina.

Enquanto isso, Gado e Jenny estão juntos se preparando para lutar contra Hai antes da policia chegar. " Jenny, eu quero que você fuja e peça ajuda. " diz Alan para Jenny. " Você está brincando certo? Eu não vou perder a oportunidade de ver você lutar de novo, e se você não vencer eu terei que vencer por você, não acha querido? " Jenny diz para Gado. " Tudo bem, mas por que você pensa que eu vou perder? " Alan pergunta para Jenny. " Eu não acho que você vai perder, mas se você perder, eu terei o prazer de lutar contra o homem que interferiu em minhas compras. Você sabe como é difícil escolher roupas? " Jenny pergunta para Alan. " Ta bom, eu entendi. " diz Alan para Jenny. Hai começa a andar na direção de Gado. " Eu não estou com fome ainda, mas se vocês não pararem de falar eu vou ficar, e quando eu fico com fome eu gosto de matar. " diz Hai. " Isso significa… você é carnívoro? " Alan pergunta para Hai. " Eu acho que ele quer nos comer, ele é canibal! " Jenny diz para Alan. " Coração, ele é um zoanthrope carnívoro que vive como um animal carnívoro. " Alan diz para Jenny. " Venha comissário Alan Gado! Eu não tenho o dia todo! " Hai grita para Alan. " Desculpa, vamos começar. " Alan diz para Hai entrando em sua pose de luta.

**Fim do Capítulo**** 7.**


End file.
